


College Kids Junhwan (au)

by kaaaiiiyooo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaaaiiiyooo/pseuds/kaaaiiiyooo
Summary: ORIGINALLY A TWITTER AU SO SOME PARTS  ARE MISSING (photos and screencaps of fake texts and tweets)-	Pure fiction-	Grammar isn’t perfect-	Ignore timestamps





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINALLY A TWITTER AU SO SOME PARTS ARE MISSING (photos and screencaps of fake texts and tweets)  
> \- Pure fiction  
> \- Grammar isn’t perfect  
> \- Ignore timestamps

JUNHWAN AU

Junhoe is one of most popular boys in YG University. He is tall, handsome, and he has a really good body. He is a singer and a model. He is dating the coolest kid on campus, Bobby. Bobby is a rapper and had a unique fashion sense. Everyone is always wearing what he wears. Everyone is trying to be him. He is a trend setter. 

Junhoe met Bobby during their first year. They were in the same music history class and they both had trouble with it so they decided to help each other out. They met almost everyday to study until they got to know each other and fell in love. They have been dating for a year now. But things went downhill when Bobby met this transferree, Hanbin. Hanbin came back to Korea from the States to study and pursue his career on music. Bobby's bestfriend, Donghyuk, introduced them to each other and they hit it off right away. 

Jinhwan, on the other hand, was an outcast. Nobody knew him but his friend Yunhyeong. They met at a musical composition subject where they were classmates. He was invisible to everyone in the school but he didn't mind. He loved the peace that he had. He was only just busy with his vocal lessons and compositions and that was okay with him. His life changed when he became classmates with Junhoe. 

 

*insert texts*

"He's texting me. What do I do?" Bobby hands the phone to Hanbin to show him Junhoe's texts. "What do you wanna do?" Hanbin asks back. "I don't know." Bobby responds. They're at the university's studio where music majors use. Hanbin is seated at one chair in front of the computer and Bobby is seated at the chair beside it with his legs on top of Hanbin's. "Bobby, i'd understand if we stop this. You've been together for what? A year? That's something. I would truly understand if you'd want to go back to him." Bobby puts his legs down and pulls Hanbin's chair in front of him. He squeezes Hanbin's leg in between his and holds Hanbin's face with both his hands. He looks into his eyes and says "Hey. I want you. And i know we're starting out wrong and you think i'm not serious about you but I am. I like you. I really really like you. And i want to be with you." 

Hanbin smiles at Bobby's confession but frowns as soon as he remembers Junhoe. "If you wanna be with me, at least end it properly with him. I think he's a nice guy and he doesn't deserve what we're doing to him. I feel like I'm going to hell because of this. But i like you too. I've never felt this about anyone ever before. But I don't think I'll be able to go on with you if i know there's someone waiting for you. He deserves a decent breakup. Well, this might not be decent but at least talk to him. And i'd also like to apologize to him if i can." 

"Hey. This is my mess. I'll fix it. And you don't have to apologize. This is all me. Okay? I'll talk to him. I promise." Bobby assures Hanbin and hugs him tight. Hanbin returns the hug and they stay there for a while. 

*insert text*

Bobby drives to Junhoe's dorm with Hanbin. He parks at the front of the dorm and tells Hanbin he'll be back after talking to him. Hanbin wanted to go but he wasn't sure it was a good idea so he waits patiently in the car. 

Bobby knocks at Junhoe's door looking all guilty. He feels bad for hurting Junhoe but he didn't love him anymore. "Hi." Junhoe says sadly. "Hi." Bobby responds. Junhoe opens the door widely for Bobby to come in. He sits at the edge of the bed and Junhoe sits beside him. "I'm sorry." Bobby says. "Let's fix this babe." Junhoe says. Bobby doesn't respond. He feels so bad he can't even look at Junhoe. "Oh. You wanna end it?" Junhoe's voice is getting a little shaky. "I'm sorry." Bobby says again. "What?! One year and you're gonna throw it away just like that?!!" Junhoe says angrily and in the midst of shouting. "I didn't mean to.." "What you didn't mean to shove your dick into his ass? Is that it?!" Junhoe cuts Bobby off. He's so mad his tears start to fall. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Bobby is calm.

He may be an asshole for cheating on Junhoe but he knows he's on the wrong so he doesn't defend himself. 

"You know what? Fuck you! Fuck you so much! And fuck that BI! You both go to hell!!" Junhoes screams. Tears won't stop falling from his face. Bobby stands up after hearing BI's name. He's mad now. "Hey. I'm here to apologize. This is my fault. Not his. So don't drag him into the conversation!" It was only then Junhoe realizes that Bobby really likes BI. He's speechless but he's still crying. He sits on the floor and leans his back to the end of the bed. Bobby sits beside him and they both sit in quiet for a couple of minutes. 

"You must really like him for you to defend him." Junhoe states. Bobby doesn't answer verbally but nods. He takes Junhoe's hand and wraps them with his. He kisses them and he says "I'm really really sorry. I truly am. I never meant for all of this to happen. I know it soundslame but it kinda just did. And i'd understand if you don't forgive me." What Junhoe loves most about Bobby is that he is a nice person. In general. He's kind to people. He's hurting so much but he knows he can't keep Bobby from getting the happiness he deserves. Even if it weren't with him. 

Junhoe is still crying. "I love you but I love myself too. And i'm not the type of person to force myself to someone who doesn't wanna be with me." Bobby is crying now. One thing he admired about Junhoe is that he had so much love and respect for himself. Sometimes maybe too much love but it was hard to do especially at this time of life where everyone is pressured to be perfect. "I hope we can stay friends." Bobby says. "Exes can never be friends." Junhoe responds. "Unless they really didn't love each other." He adds. "Hey." Bobby grabs Junhoe's face with his hands. "Don't ever think I didn't love you. Honestly and truthfully." Junhoe raises his brows at Bobby. "Well not until last week." Bobby says ashamed. "But I did. You were there for me when no one else was. And i'll always be grateful for that." 

"You're an asshole you know?" Bobby nods at what Junhoe says. "And what kind of guy is named BI?!" Bobby laughs at Junhoe. "His name's Hanbin. He's a producer. Music. Hence, the nickname." "Ugh i already hate him." Junhoe says with disgust in his face. "He's nice. He thinks he's going to hell because we hurt you." "Oh you are." Junhoe scoffs. "Does he make you happy?" Bobby nods at Junhoe's question. "Did i ever make you happy?" Junhoe asks again. "Very." Bobby responds. "Where's your boyfriend now?" Junhoe asks sarcastically. "Do you really wanna know?" Junhoe shrugs. "He's at the car waiting." "YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE?!" Junhoe asks as loud as he can the people from the other dorm knocks on the wall. "Sshhhh!! Let me explain." Bobby pulls the now standing Junhoe down and makes him sit on the floor again. 

"He came cause he wanted to apologize to you. Personally." Bobby starts. "Wow. I can't fucking believe it. The guts?!!!" Junhoe says. "I know you hate him. And I know you hate me. And there's nothing in this world I can do to make this okay. But please? Take it out on me. Not him. This is my fault." Junhoe slaps Bobby's face really hard. Bobby's holds the side of his cheek with both his hands and Junhoe covers his mouth with both his hands. "I deserved that." Bobby says. "Oh my god I can't believe i did that." Junhoe says in shock and in the verge of laughing. "But it feels so good." Junhoe adds. Bobby laughs at Junhoe but he's still holding his cheek. "It stings." Bobby whines. "It better." They both laugh. 

"We're breaking up but we're laughing." Bobby says. Junhoe stays quiet. "I guess it's not sinking in yet." Junhoe responds. They're both quiet again. Junhoe was a strong guy. He wasn't the type to show his feelings to anyone. Even to Bobby. He kept everything to himself. He had tons of friends but he had no one to talk to at times like this. He and Bobby would often fight because Junhoe was so secretive. He was always so manly. They have been dating for a year but this is only the second time Bobby has seen him cry. 

Junhoe gets up and pulls out a bag from his closet. He takes out Bobby's clothes and puts them inside the bag. He takes Bobby's stuff one by one and puts it inside the bag. "Send my stuff from your place when you're not busy." He says as he hands out the bag to Bobby. "You better go. Someone's waiting for you." Bobby pulls Junhoe in for a hug. He hugs him tight and runs his hand through the back of his head. "Thank you. For everything. And i'm so sorry." Bobby says. Junhoe is trying to fight back his tears. "Go." He says with his voice cracking. Bobby lets go of Junhoe and heads out of the room. 

As soon as Bobby leaves. Junhoe lies down the bed, covers his face with a pillow, and cries himself to sleep. 

*a month after*

"Am I ever gonna get over him?" Junhoe asks Chanwoo out of the blue while they both wait for their class to start. "Dude it's been two weeks." Chanwoo says. "Yeah and we were still together when he got over me." Junhoe states. "Sorry man. That's just life you know." "No. I don't know. I just really thought he was the one." "Can you stop sounding so gay and shut the fuck up it's 9 in the morning I can't deal with this much drama." Chanwoo says slightly annoyed. "I am gay dumbass." Junhoe says in defense. "Whatever. I'm getting coffee." Chanwoo stands up from his chair and goes out of the room to go to the nearest vending machine. 

Bobby and Hanbin then enters the room with Bobby's arm around Hanbin. Junhoe is seated at the end of the room. Bobby and Hanbin walks towards the end of the room and take the seats in fromt of Junhoe and Chanwoo's. "I didn't know you were in this class too." Bobby says to Junhoe. Junhoe is unable to speak. His eyes are locked at Hanbin's. Hanbin is looking at Junhoe as hell and isn't sure if he should say hi or not. Bobby breaks their stare and introduces Hanbin to Junhoe. "Well this is awkward. But Junhoe, this is BI." Hanbin lifts his hand up to shake Junhoe's hand but Junhoe doesn't bother. He suddenly stands up and shouts at the person who just entered the room. "Babe, over here!" Everyone in class is shocked. They all look at Junhoe and check who he was referring to. 

He was waving at the small guy carrying books at the entrance door. It was Jinhwan. Jinhwan sees everyone staring at his direction and looks behind him to see if there was anyone there the people were looking at. But there was no one. He looks back at the people inside the classroom and Junhoe is walking towards his direction. "Hi baby. I saved seats at the back for the both of us." Junhoe tells Jinhwan and kisses his cheek. Jinhwan is in shock. He doesn't know what the hell was going on and why it was happening. Junhoe wraps his arm around Jinhwan's shoulders and walks him to their seats. All of the people are in shock not able to believe what they were seeing. Everyone was whispering and asking around who the guy was and almost half of the class didn't know him. 

Both Bobby and Hanbin are looking at them also. "This is..." Junhoe says trying to introduce Jinhwan to double b. "Jinhwan." Jinhwan introduces himself since it was obvious Junhoe didn't know him. "Jinhwan. Yes. Jinhwan. This is Jinhwan. The person I'm dating." Junhoe says. Hanbin reaches his arm out and he shakes hands with Jinhwan. "I'm BI. Nice meeting you." Jinhwan shakes his hand back politely and smiles. Bobby nods at Jinhwan and he nods back. Junhoe clears his throat and says "Carry on." with a loud voice for everyone to hear and to stop staring. The people turns back to what they were doing before all the drama. 

Junhoe and Jinhwan sits down but doesn't say anything to each other. Yunhyeong, Jinhwan's friend, was seated in front and was mouthing words to Jinhwan asking him what was happening. It was clear Jinhwan didn't know either so he shrugs. "What's happening?" Jinhwan whispers to Junhoe. "Just go with it." Junhoe responds then they both stay quiet. 

Chanwoo comes back to the room with two cups of coffee in his hands. As soon as he reaches their seats, he says to Jinhwan "Dude you're in my seat." "No. This is his seat. You go sit somewhere else." Junhoe tells Chanwoo. "What? Who is this?" Chanwoo aska confused. Junhoe kicks Chanwoo's leg and says "This is Jinhwan the guy i'm dating remember?" raising his eyebrow and all. "Huh? Are we doing improv?" Chanwoo seems to be not getting it. "Just go sit somewhere else will you?!" Junhoe says. Chanwoo walks away slowly looking for a vacant seat. He sees a seat at the front and takes it. "Ugh i hate sitting in the front how am I gonna sleep?" He talks to himself. He looks at his seatmate and introduces himself. "Hey man. I'm Chanwoo." "Yunhyeong." Then they shake hands. "Dude we look alike!" Chanwoo says and the whole class laughs. 

Yunhyeong turn red and says "No. You look so much better." "Yeah I know but we kinda look alike." Chanwoo responds. Yunhyeong is shocked with Chanwoo's confidence. He tries to say something but the professor suddenly arrives. They all greet their prof and proceed to the discussion. 

After class, Hanbin and Bobby walks out of the classroom before Junhoe. Junhoe gets up, says nothing to Jinhwan and goes out the room as well with Chanwoo. "What was that about?" Chanwoo says as they walk. "What was what?" Junhoe asks. His mind was clearly somewhere else. "The Jinhwan guy." "Huh? Oh! Crap!" Junhoe says and runs back to the classroom hoping Jinhwan was still there. "I honestly don't know why I'm friends with him." Chanwoo says to himself. 

As Junhoe runs back to the room, Jinhwan and Yunhyeong was just about to step out. "Hey." He says still panting. "I'm Junhoe." "I know." "Uhm... I'm sorry about earlier." Junhoe says. "Oh. Yeah, no. It's okay." Jinhwan responds shyly. "Okay. I gotta go." Junhoe says and Jinhwan nods. As Junhoe walks away from them, Yunhyeong asks, "What now?" "I have no idea." Jinhwan says as he watches Junhoe walk away. 

*insert texts*

Junhoe arrives at the café and scans the room for Jinhwan. He stops as soon as he sees Jinhwan writing down notes on a notebook. Jinhwan suddenly looks up and sees Junhoe staring at him. They both stare at each other for 5 seconds before Junhoe breaks the gaze and walks towards him. Jinhwan pulls his earphones from his ears. “Hi.” Junhoe says. “Hi.” Jinhwan responds. “Can I sit down?” Jinhwan nods and Junhoe sits in front of him. “ Uhm, about earlier..” Junhoe starts. “It’s fine. I get it. No biggie.” Jinhwan interrupts him. “No. It’s not that.” Junhoe says. This makes Jinhwan slightly nervous. He doesn’t like it when something happens unexpectedly. “I’d like to ask for a favor.” Jinhwan doesn’t respond so Junhoe continues to talk. “Can we do it? I mean can you continue doing it for me?” Junhoe says. 

Jinhwan isnt sure what he means. “What?” he asks in confusion. “I mean can we continue to pretend date?” “WHAT?” Jinhwan says a little loudly, everyone in the café stares at them. “Sorry. What? W-what? Why? W-hy me?” Jinhwan’s in a slight panic. “Because I already introduced you to Bobby and to BI and to our whole class. They would think I’m making it up of I go to another person.” Junhoe explains. “But you are making it up.” Jinhwan responds. “Okay that’s not the point. What I meant was, why me? I’m a nobody. And you’re doing this because of Bobby. BOBBY. The hottest guy on campus. Why would he be jealous of me?” Jinhwan adds. “Bobby isn’t the hottest guy on campus, I am. And yes he will be jealous. In fact he already freaked out about our little show yesterday.” 

“He did? Why would he?” “Maybe because he still has feelings for me?” Jinhwan doesn’t say anything. He’s trying to analyze the whole situation. “So?” Junhoe interrupts Jinhwan’s thinking. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. You’re Junhoe. Goo Juhoe. Everone on campus knows you. Some even worship you. I don’t like that. I mean the attention. I’m an oustider. I know how people are when you start dating something new. They freak out. Like literally. I don’t think I can handle that. The attention and all.” Jinhwan explains himself. “But I’m here. I got you. I’ll make sure no one touches you. Just please? Do this for me?” Junhoe says with his puppy eyes. He has his hands together and in leaning at the table asking Jinhwan as cutely as he can. Jinhwan stares at Junhoe and all he sees is this good looking guy who everyone wants, begging for his help.

“What’s in it for me?” Jinhwan asks. Junhoe sits up straight. “Oh. I didn’t even think about that.” Junhoe laughs a bit. “What do you want?” he asks Jinhwan. “I’ll give it to you. Anything. Name it.” Jinhwan thinks. He doesn’t really need anything. He was doing good in all is classes, his grades were high, he was complimented for his voice by his professors, instructors and his vocal coaches. What he really lacked was popularity and that didn’t bother him. “Hmmm. I guess I don’t really need anything.” Jinhwan says. “Oh.” Junhoe says sadly. He looks down and plays with his finges. He thought a stranger wouldn’t bother to do that much of a favor and get nothing in return. “But I think I can think of a way for you to pay me in the future.” Jinhwan suddenly says. Junhoe looks up with sparkling eyes.

“So you’d do it?” he asks. Jinhwan nods. Junhoe releases his breath. He grabs Jinhwan’s hands that were resting on the table and says “Thank you. Anything. Tell me if you need anything. I’ll give it to you.” Jinhwan stares at their hands and Junhoe releases them immediately. “Sorry.” He apologizes. “Uhm, I know nothing about relationships so I don’t really..” “Are you saying you’ve never had a boyfriend before?!” Junhoe asks surprised. Jinhwan shakes his head. “Hmmm. Okay. Then tonight, we’re gonna study. I’m gonna teach you everything you need to know when it comes to relationships."

They spend the night studying and talking. Junhoe talk about the do’s and don’ts when it comes to relationships and Jinhwan listens. They list down rules and to do’s in a paper. Junhoe talks about his past relationships as reference. Then they talk about each other. They share stories until they go to topics unrelated to relationships anymore. They talk as if they’re friends that haven’t seen each other in a while. It was so easy for them to open up and to be comfortable. They laugh at random stories and they laugh harder when they share stories about their most embarrassing moments. They laugh until their stomach hurts.  
“You’re cool, Jinani.” Junhoe says smiling genuinely at Jinhwan. “It’s Jinhwan.” He responds. “I’m calling you Jinani and nobody’s allowed to call you that but me okay?” Junhoe demands. “I have one friend and he calls me bbuyo.” he says. 

“What does that mean? Junhoe asks curiously. “It’s short for fairy or something.” “Cute. But why?” “What do you mean why?” Jinhwan asks. “Why don’t you have friends? I mean I’ve known you for a couple of hours and I think you’re cool. You’re really nice to talk to.” Junhoe says. Jinhwan turns red. “I don’t’ know. And I don’t really mind. I like my life. I like being alone. I like spending my time writing and reading.” “But isn’t that lonely?” “I guess I never thought of it that way.” Jinhwan states. They both become silent for a while. “Well, now that we’re friends, let’s change that. Since we’re doing this, you’re gonna be stuck with me 24/7. That means, letting go of your books and experiencing life. Come with me to parties and I’ll also get you a membership in the school organizations. Drama club, YG band. Do you sing?” 

“Yeah I guess. That’s how I got in.” “Then you must be really good? Why are you so lowkey? You go to YG University. You’re aware it’s one of the best art schools right? It can take you to places. Look at where it got me. I’ve sang for an OST, brands are booking me to model for them, shows ask me for guesting’s, other companies are trying to get me to sign with them. And it’s not just me, famous boy groups come from our school. Perks are actually pretty nice. Take advantage of it.” Junhoe’s statement makes Jinhwan realize how he has been living under a rock. He did want all of it. It was his dream to become a famous singer. He was just too shy to try and got comfortable being alone. 

In a short period of time, Jinhwan realizes how good this idea was for him and his dreams. So he was getting something from Junhoe. He was getting a chance. A chance to start again. A chance to be recognized. A chance to showcase his talent. A chance at life, really. So he was convinced. He was doing it. Not for Junhoe, but for him. 

“Oh wow I didn’t even notice the time.” Junhoe says looking at his watch. “Shoot I have classes at 9!” Jinhwan exclaims. “You mean WE have classes.” “Right.” “Come, I’ll take you home.” Junhoe offers. Jinhwan pleaces his notebooks inside his bag and gets ready to leave. “Wait, since we’re doing this, let’s do it properly. Let’s take a photo. I’ll post it later.” Junhoe says. They both take a photo and drive home.

\-----

At drama class, where all 7 of them were classmates, the professor grouped them for their final presentation. The 7 were in one group. They formed a circle and started pitching for ideas. Junhoe came up with an idea for the play they were going to do and Bobby added his ideas too. Donghyuk, Yunhyeong, and Chanwoo became to excited with the ideas drawn out so they started planning the production. Jinhwan and BI was seated across the 5 boys. They were seated beside each other watching the boys plan out and fight over what or what shouldn't they do. BI caught Jinhwan looking dearly at Junhoe and laughing silently at everything he was saying and doing. 

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" BI asks out of the blue. This gets Jinhwan attention. He looks at BI smiling at him waiting for his answer. "Of course I do. He's my boyfriend." Jinhwan says in defense. "I know you guys are only fake dating." BI tells Jinhwan. Jinhwan's in shock. He's unsure of what to say but BI says "It's okay. I've known for a while. I'm not planning on telling anyone." he says. "H-how did you know?" Jinhwan asks. "I overheard you and Yunhyeong talking. I wasn't eavesdropping I swear." BI lifts both his hands up. Jinhwan doesn't say anything. BI looks at Bobby and sighs. Jinhwan's eyes are still at BI's. "I'm in love with a person who's still in love with someone else." BI says while watching Bobby teasing Junhoe.

"He's never looked at me the way he looks at Junhoe." he smiles sadly then looks at Jinhwan. He wipes away a tear from his left cheek and stands up. "Let's go help them shall we?" he reaches his hand out to Jinhwan and and Jinhwan takes it. They both stand up and walk to the boys planning. Jinhwan sits beside Junhoe and Junhoe kisses his cheek as soon as he does. "Where have you been? I missed you." Jinhwan fakes a smile and looks at BI. BI smiles at him and looks away. Jinhwan looks at Bobby and Bobby was looking at him. He looks away immediately and asks Junhoe what they have gotten to so far. Junhoe explains to Jinhwan their plan and laughs at the silly suggestions the others had shared. BI tries to get Bobby's attention but Bobby was busy looking at Junhoe and Jinhwan. 

Donghyuk notices so he tries to get BI's attention. "Hyung, what do you think about this? Do you think it'd be okay if we did this?" he asks BI while he shows the ideas he has written in his notebook. BI is still looking at Bobby. Donghyuk grabs BI's arm and says "Hyung?" This takes BI's attention. "I'm sorry. What was that?" he smiles at Donghyuk. "I'm sorry about him." Donghyuk tells BI softly. BI rubs Donghyuk's head and says "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." and smiles sadly. 

The bell rings signaling the end of their class. They all stand up from and grab their bags. Before heading out the room, BI reaches out to Jinhwan. "Hey. You wanna hang out sometime?" he asks. "Yeah. Sure." Jinhwan replies. "Great. What's your number?" Jinhwan types his number in BI's phone. "Babe let's go!" Bobby shouts from the door. "Thanks." BI takes his phone from Jinhwan. "I'll call you." he says as he heads to the door where Bobby's waiting. Junhoe appears behind Jinhwan after asking the professor a bunch of questions regarding their play. "What was that about?" Junhoe asks. Jinhwan turns around to look at him. "Nothing." he smiles. "Are you okay?" Junhoe asks. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" he responds. "Okay. Let's go eat." Junhoe says as he wraps hi arm around Jinhwan's shoulder and head out of the room. 

*a few hours later*

"You're awfully quiet today." Junhoe says as he drives with Jinhwan at the passenger seat. "Huh? Oh. Sorry." Jinhwan says. "Are you sure you're okay?" Junhoe asks. "Yeah. Just a lot on my mind." Jinhwan says. "Like what?" Junhoe asks. "School." Jinhwan lies. The truth is, he can't stop thinking about Hanbin. He can't stop thinking about what Hanbin said. He can't help but feel bad for Hanbin and he can't also helpt but to think that maybe, just maybe, they're in the same place. He knew he liked Junhoe but he wasn't sure if he was in love. All he was sure about was that once he and Junhoe ended their "relationship," it would hurt the heck out of him. 

He's used to Junhoe being around all the time. He's used to having someone be there for him. He's used to having a support system when he's about to do something he's not confident in doing. He's used to having someone to talk to about the most random things. He's used to Junhoe's noise, his smell, his everything. He always thought that Junhoe was his soulmate. Nobody understood him like Junhoe does and that's what he's gonna miss most. 

Jinhwan was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice where Junhoe had brought him. "Where are we?" Jinhwan asks as he looks around. "LOTTE world!!!" Junhoe says enthusiastically. "What? What are we doing here?" Jinhwan asks. "Since you seem really stressed, I think it's good to take a break for a while." He looks at Jinhwan and smiles. Jinhwan is touched. That's one more thing he liked about Junhoe. He cares. He may seem cold to other people, he really isn't expressive, but to Jinhwan, he never failed to make him feel that he wasn't alone. Jinhwan smiles at him. "Thank you." 

Junhoe parks his car in the parking lot and Jinhwan gets out of the car as soon as he does. He jumps excitedly and runs to Junhoe's side. He open's the door for him and says, "Let's go let's go!" "Look at you all hyped up already." Junhoe laughs at Jinhwan's cuteness. Jinhwan grabs Junhoe's hand and runs towards the entrance. "First things first! Headbands!!" Jinhwan drags Junhoe to the store and picks out headbands for the both of them. "Nooooo. I don't do headbands." Junhoe says. Jinhwan pouts. "Fine. Fine." He takes one and wears it and this lights up Jinhwan's face. They pay for the things they got and head outside. "Okay, which ride first?" Jinhwan asks. "Uhm, I don't ride." Junhoe says embarrassed. "What?! Don't tell me you're scared of heights!!" "Well yeah." "Then why did you bring me here if you weren't gonna come and ride with me?"

"Cause you looked sad and I didn't like seeing you sad and I didn't know you liked riding those scary rides. You're small, you know. I assumed you'd be scared too." He explains. This gets Jinhwan's heart. Junhoe's words, not knowing if he really did meant it, gets to him. He puts his hand on his chest and takes a deep breath. "Aish, Goo Junhoe, chuketda." He whispers to himself. "What?" Junhoe says. "Nothing. You're riding. Wether you like it or not. Let's go!" Jinhwan grabs Junhoe's hand and starts walking towards the rides. 

The spent the last hour riding and screaming and laughing and having fun. Jinhwan had the greatest laugh of his life while they rode the rollercoaster. "Ahh that was fun." Jinhwan says as they walk back to the parking lot. "I've never seen such a huge guy acting all tough everyday at school being so scared of a ride." He adds and laughs. "Yah! Rollercoasters are scary. Real men are scared of rollercoasters." Junhoe says. "Whatever you saaaay." Jinhwan teases. They get in the car and settles down. "I'm hungry." Jinhwan says. "Me too. Where do you wanna eat?" Junhoe asks. "Hmmmm, i'm craving for mexican." He says. "Mexican it is. I know just the place." Junhoe says. 

They drive up to a Mexican restaurant and pulls over the parking lot. "Wanna eat somewhere else? Line's long I don't think we'll be able to get in." Jinhwan says. Junhoe unbuckles his seatbelt and says, don't worry. I know the owner. I'm a regular here." "Oh." Jinhwan unbuckles his seatbelt as well and gets off the car. They walk together to the entrance. "How'd you find out about this place?" Jinhwan asks. "It's Bobby's favorite restaurant." Junhoe answers casually. Jinhwan doesn't ask anymore questions. As soon as the arrive at the entrance, the person managing the line greets Junhoe. "Hey! It's been a while! Come in, come in." The manager says. "Ah, thank you." They both go in the restaurant and is assisted to one of the private dining rooms. Just when they're about to go in, Bobby and BI steps out at the room beside theirs. 

"You're here. Hey guys." BI greets Jinhwan and Junhoe. Bobby drops his arm which was around Hanbin and greets the couple as well. "Hi." Jinhwan waves the the couple. "We were just about to leave." BI says. "We can stay. We haven't had dessert yet anyway." Bobby says. "I thought you were tired?" BI asks Bobby. "Nah. I'm fine. Do you guys mind if we stay?" Junhoe and Jinhwan looks at each other and Jinhwan nods signaling it was okay for him. "Of course not. Come let's eat together." Junhoe says. Jinhwan sits beside Junhoe across from BI and Junhoe sits beside BI across from Bobby. The waiter comes in to get their order. They settles their orders and they start conversing. They talk about the play they're gonna make and it's mostly just Junhoe and Bobby talking. 

Their food finally arrives and they pass them around to the owner. They continue talking while they eat and as they do, Bobby was picking out the food Junhoe didn't eat and they were doing it casually as they spoke. Jinhwan looks at BI looking at Bobby sadly. The two were so into their conversation so they don't notice the other two. Jinhwan starts eating his food and BI starts devouring his dessert. Jinhwan and BI eats silently while the two continue to talk. BI grabs his phone and texts someone. 

*insert texts*

Junhoe drives Jinhwan back to his apartment after having dinner. He parks outside and asks, "Can I stay for a while?" "Sorry. I'm tired. I want to rest." Jinhwan feels bad for lying. "It's fine. I hope you had fun today." Junhoe says. "I did. Thank you. Good night." "Good night, Jinani." Jinhwan gets off the car and enters the bulding. He looks at the window and waits for Junhoe to leave the premises. As soon as Junhoe isn't at sight anymore, he goes outside and hails a cab. 

At the same time, Bobby and BI were on their way home. Bobby was staying at BI's apartment ever since they became a couple. It was good living together. They never really fought. Bobby was good to BI and BI to Bobby. They were a perfect match. BI had nothing to complain about Bobby. He makes BI breakfast, he helped him in composing, they shared the same thoughts and sentiments, and most of all, Bobby satisfied BI no one else had ever before. Bobby made BI feel like he was the only one. And that was his biggest problem. Because he knew, he wasn't the only one. 

"Babe i'm gonna go shower. Join me?" Bobby asks BI. "You go ahead, bub. I have to head out for a while first." Bobby steps out of the bathroom. "Where are you going?" He asks. "My classmate in Journalism wanted to meet up for our final paper to be submitted tomorrow." BI tells Bobby. "But it's almost 1am." Bobby says. BI stands up, walks towards Bobby and wraps his arms around his waist. "I won't be long." He says and he kisses Bobby in the lips. He wraps his arms around BI's waist as well. "You know I can't sleep without you." Bobby says and gives BI back the kiss. He opens his mouth and they start making. BI gets lost in Bobby's kiss for a while. He tilts his head and Bobby starts kissing his neck. He moans and crashes his lips to Bobby's lips again.

Just when things are already heated up, he remembers Jinhwan is waiting for him. He pulls away from the kiss and says, "Bub i'm sorry i have to go." Bobby groans and says, "Fine. I'll drive you." This makes BI panic. "No need!" He exclaims. "I'll be back before you know it." BI explains. Bobby doesn't insist anymore. He kisses BI's lips and says, "Be careful, okay? Call me if you want me to pick you up." BI nods and gives one last kiss before heading outside. 

BI sees Jinhwan sitting alone sipping coffee and rushes to him. "Hey. Sorry i'm late. I kinda struggled escaping." BI says apologetically. Jinhwan laughs. "It's fine." "Thanks for meeting me." BI says. Jinhwan nods and smiles and sips his coffee again. "I realized something while I was on the cab on the way here." BI says. "We didn't have to sneak behind our boyfriends back for us to meet. It's not like they won't allow us. We're friends." he adds. "First, you're the only one with a boyfriend. We're not together, remember. And second, you're right. But i'm glad we did cause Junhoe's for sure gonna ask about everything we're gonna talk about tonight." Jinhwan explains. "Yeah you're right. Bobby too. Such curious fellows." BI agrees. 

They try to get to know each other and then they talk about their boyfriends. Well, BI's boyfriend and Jinhwan's fake boyfriend. "I don't know but it's the first time I've ever felt this way about someone. I'm usually the type to date and when I get sick of him, I dump him. But with Bobby, I don't know. He's all sorts of amazing. Especially the sex." Jinhwan spits out the coffee he was drinking. BI laughs. "What? You've never had sex before?" He asks Jinhwan. "I have. I just wasn't expecting it to come out that casually." He laughs. "Oh I'm sorry." BI laughs as well. "So tell me, how is he?" I mean as a guy and as a pretend boyfriend?" BI asks Jinhwan. "Why are you so curious?" Jinhwans asks. "Duh. My boyfriend's in love with your boyfriend. So I need tips. Maybe if I know how Junhoe is, I can try to copy and maybe Bobby will see me. Only me." 

"Look, BI, I may not be an expert in love, but I think you don't have to force yourself to be someone you're not just so Bobby can love you. Because if he can't, then that means he's not the one for you. There's a guy out there who will love you as you and will love everything about you. All you imperfections included. And that guy will love you and only you." Jinhwan tells BI. BI stays quiet for a while. "Hey. I'm sorry if I said anything offensive. I didn't mean to.." Jinhwan says and BI cuts him off. "It's fine. You're right. I don't know. I'm in love with him so much I'm starting to hate myself." BI explains. "I'm sorry. What I was trying to say is that be yourself and if Bobby can't love you as you, he doesn't deserve you." Jinhwan explains again. 

BI starts crying. "I hate you. I don't cry that easily but you made me cry." He tells Jinhwan. Jinhwan stands up from  
His chair and walks towards BI. He gives BI a hug and he apologizes again. BI snaps out from the crying and wipes away his tears. "Enough about me. How about you?" BI says. "What about me?" "You're in love with Junhoe." BI states. "Says who?" Jinhwan asks. "Eyes never lie, hun." BI says. Jinhwan doesn't respond anymore. "How crazy is it that we're here talking like we're the bestest friends when my boyfriend is in love with you're fake boyfriend and your fake boyfriend is using you to get back together with my real boyfriend?" BI asks confusing Jinhwan. "I didn't understand a thing you said but it sounded hella crazy." Jinhwan says and laughs. They both talk and more and share more and laugh more. 

BI decides to check his phone and sees 13 missed calls from Bobby. "Shit!!! I'm dead meat!!" He exclaims and shows his phone to Jinhwan. "It's 4am?!" Jinhwan asks in shock also. BI's phone vibrates again as Bobby calls for the 14th time. "Shit. He's calling. Uhm. Can I just tell him I bumped into you and we got to talking and didn't realize the time? I'm a really bad liar." BI says in a slight panic. "Yeah. Go. Go. Answer the phone. Tell him we're together." Jinhwan says. "Hi." BI says as he answers the phone. "Where the heck are you it's 4am!" Jinhwan can hear Bobby over the phone. "I'm sorry babe i bumped into Jinhwan and we talked and didn't realize the time. I'm sorry." BI explains and nods a few times and hands the phone to Jinhwan. "He wants to make sure i'm with you." BI says. "Aish I'm  
gonna kill you." Jinhwan mouths to BI. 

"Hey Bobby. Sorry for keeping BI. We're going home now." After speaking he nods and gives back the phone to BI. BI says bye to Bobby and drops the call. They both head out the cafe and wait for cabs to pull over. "Hey. Thank you again for coming. I haven't really made a friend since I got here. It's just Bobby. And Donghyuk. But they're bestfriends so I really can't say anything about Bobby to Dong cause he'll surely tell." BI says. "What makes you trust me?" Jinhwan asks. "I don't. But I know your secret, so..." They both laugh. BI hails a cab and before he goes in he says, "See you in class later!" Jinhwan waves and says "See you. Be careful!" BI's cab leaves and Jinhwan waits for another cab to pass by. As he waits, a car pulls up in front of him. The car windows go down showing Junhoe at the driver seat. 

"Get in." Junhoe shouts startling Jinhwan. Jinhwan goes in the car nervously. Junhoe drives away from the cafe and as he does, he doesn't say a single word. They've been in the car for two minutes but no one has said a word yet. As soon as they reach a stop light, Jinhwan asks "Are you mad?" "No. Why would I be? I'm not your boyfriend, remember." Junhoe says calmly but slightly annoyed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going out." Jinhwan says. Junhoe doesn't say anything. "Please say something." Jinhwan pleads.

"Look, Kim Jinhwan, I really can't stop you from doing things that you wanna do cause as I said, i'm not your boyfriend. But please, the next time you decide to go out, tell me. It drives me crazy not knowing where you are. I know I'm not supposed to be worried about you since you're a grown up and you probably think I'm being overprotective as a friend but I just don't like it that I don't know where you are or what you're up to. I want to be the first one to know the things that's happening to you. Okay?" Junhoe says in a slight angry tone. "Chuketda." Jinhwan whispers to himself as he lifts his hand to feel his chest beating so hard. "What? Were you even listening?" Junhoe asks. "Yes. And yes. I'll inform you next time. I'm sorry." Jinhwan says softly. It's the first time Junhoe's ever been mad at him. 

Jinhwan gets off the car and Junhoe does the same. "What are you doing?" Jinhwan asks Junhoe while Junhoe opens the trunk to get his bag. "I'm sleeping here. I'm not driving all the way back home. I have a few more hours to sleep might as well save the time and sleep here. "Why do you have a bag?" My clothes for tomorrow. So that I don't have to wake up early to go home to change." "Wah Goo Junhoe you're making me crazy." Jinhwan says. "Let's go I'm sleepy." Junhoe says. 

They go in the apartment. Jinhwan shows Junhoe the room and Junhoe immediately takes off his shirt leaving his jogging pants on. "What are you doing?" Jinhwan asks. He's suprised at everything Junhoe's doing. "Trying to sleep." Junhoe says. "I can't sleep with a shirt on. I'm even more comfortable without my pants but I respect you so.." Junhoe says amd grins. "You're impossible." Jinhwan says. "You're sleeping on the floor." He adds. "But your bed is enough for the both us!" Junhoe exclaims. "Nope. Floor. Now I have to shower. You better be sleeping on the floor when I go out." Junhoe doesn't say another word and Jinhwan proceeds to shower. 

Jinhwan steps out of the bathroom after changing and sees Junhoe sleeping on his bed. He leans at his side at the door and stares at the beautiful view for a good 15 seconds. He wraps Junhoe with a blanket and lies down beside him with his back to Junhoe. He closes his eyes and Junhoe moves closer to him and hugs him from behind. Junhoe kisses the back of Jinhwan's head and whispers "Sleep well, Jinani." then falls back to sleep. "Good night." he whispers back and falls asleep. 

\------

Jinhwan wakes up to the sound of his alarm with Junhoe still wrapped around his body. He tries to turn off the alarm before Junhoe wakes up but before he does, Junhoe reaches for it and turns it off himself since Jinhwan wasn't able to reach it. After turning it off, Junhoe pulls in Jinhwan more leaving no space between the both of them. Jinhwan is frozen. He doesn't move an inch. Junhoe burries his head in Jinhwan's neck and gets comfortable. A few seconds later, he realizes what he was doing. He releases Jinhwan and sits up as fast as he can. "I'm sorry." He says embarrassed. Jinhwan stands up and heads to the bathroom. "I'll take a bath first." He says without looking back and closes the door behind him. Junhoe slaps himself and says, "Stupid!" 

He doesn't want to make things awkward between him and Jinhwan that's why he tries his best to put limits to what he does even if they're pretending to be together. He stands up from the bed and goes out of the room. He heads to the kitchen and scans the fridge. He's hungry. He's always hungry. He takes out leftovers from the fridge and starts cooking whatever's left. Jinhwan walks out the bathroom and sees an empty bedroom. He heads outside to check and Junhoe was there cooking and singing his lungs out. He observes his view for a few seconds before he clears his throat to get Junhoe's attention. "Oh. Sorry, I was hungry. I made fried rice with the food left in your fridge. I hope that's okay?" Junhoe says as he sees Jinhwan. Jinhwan nods and smiles. 

He proceeds to make coffee beside Junhoe. Junhoe scoops out the rice out of the pan and places it in two separate plates. "Come let's eat." Junhoe invites Jinhwan. They both sit down and Jinhwan hands out a cup of coffee to Junhoe. "Thanks." They both eat their breakfast silently. After they're done Jinhwan offers to wash the dishes. "No, i'll do it." Junhoe says. "You still have to take a bath. I'll do it." Jinhwan insists. Junhoe checks his phone and says "Oh crap. You're right. We're gonna be late. I'll be quick." He runs to the bedroom and takes a shower as fast as he can. 

"See you in drama class later?" Junhoe asks. "See ya." Jinhwan says as they walk separately towards their other classes. 

Jinhwan bumps into BI at the hall on the way to his drama class. "Hey. Did you get into trouble?" Jinhwan asks BI. "Nah. He was too tired to be mad." BI answers. They walk together to their class. When they arrive, Junhoe, Bobby and the other guys were already there. Donghyuk, Chanwoo and Yunhyeong were on their phones while Junhoe and Bobby were talking and laughing. Jinhwan and BI are by the door watching the two have fun. Junhoe suddenly raises his hand and picks out an eyelash from Bobby's face. He tells Bobby to make a wish and Bobby blows out the eyelash from Junhoe's fingers and they both laugh. "I have to go to the washroom." BI suddenly says and rushes out of the room. Jinhwan doesn't notice BI go out. He was too busy thinking why his tummy was turning and why his blood was boiling. He was confused to why he hated watching the scene. 

"I can't be in love with him." He whispers to himself. Junhoe sees Jinhwan standing by the door and shouts, "Babe, over here!" Bobby looks at his direction and changes his mood. He moves to the empty chair beside Donghyuk and Jinhwan sits beside Junhoe. BI comes in the classroom and sits beside Bobby. Bobby leans in close to give him a peck on the cheek but BI dodges it then he reaches out to Donghyuk and asks him for their files. Bobby doesn't get mad but this makes him think. It was the first time BI has avoided his kiss. "Hey baby. Something wrong?" He asks all concerned. BI looks up to him and says "Everything's fine babe." He smiles and goes back to reading the files Donghyuk has handed him. Their teacher suddenly arrives so Bobby wasn't able to ask BI more questions. 

After classes, Donghyuk invites everyone out for drinks. Chanwoo agrees to go at once. Yunhyeong waits for Jinhwan's decision. He doesn't act like he belongs to the group. He's always just there whenever Jinhwan's there. He's a shy guy and he doesn't forget that he's only friends with those people because of Jinhwan. Though Jinhwan doesn't mind if they hung out without him, Yunhyeong wasn't comfortable. Junhwan can see that Yunhyeong wants to go so he agrees to go. And of course, Junhoe. "I'm sorry guys, I'm tired. I'm gonna pass." BI says. "Are you okay?" BI asks. "Yeah i'm fine. Don't worry." BI assures Jinhwan. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Bobby says. 

"No, babe, you go. I'll be fine." BI says. "Are you sure?" Bobby asks. "Yeah. I'll go to sleep once I reach home anyway so go." BI tells him. "Okay. Take my car on your way home. I'll ride with Donghyuk later." Bobby hands him the car keys and kisses him good bye. This time, BI doesn't dodge it. He didn't wanna embarrass Bobby in front of their friends. They say their good bye's and see you later's and they go their separate ways. 

A few hours and a dozen bottles of beer and soju later, everyone's drunk but Jinhwan and Donghyuk. Donghyuk only had a shot or two since he was driving. He calls for a designated driver for Chanwoo and Yungyeong and he and Jinhwan helps them both get in the cab. "I have to take Bobby home now. Can you handle Junhoe on your own?" Donghyuk asks Jinhwan. "Yeah. I got him." Jinhwan says. "Be careful on your way home. He adds. "Yeah you too." 

Jinhwan drives up to Junhoe's apartment and struggles to carry him to his room. He drops Junhoe down his bed and changes his clothes. He takes off his shoes and socks and his shirt too. He admires Junhoe's abs for a while. He's never seen him naked that close before. He snaps out of his thoughts cause it was going somewhere it shouldn't be going. He pulls out a shirt from the closet and puts it on Junhoe. As he does, Junhoe whispers "Thank you, Kimbap." Jinhwan stops half way through. Those words makes his tummy turn again. In a bad way. He continues to put on the shirt and sits at the edge of the bed. He places his hand on his chest and says "Why does it hurt?" He stands up and Junhoe grabs his hand. "Don't go." He murmurs. Jinhwan sits back down the bed. "I'm here." He says as he runs his fingers through Junhoe's hair. 

Jinhwan planned to go home after Junhoe fell back alseep but he too fell asleep while waiting. Junhoe woke up in the middle of the night cause he needed to use the restroom and saw Jinhwan seated on the floor with his head resting on the bed. He fixes his hair and removes them from covering Jinhwan's beautiful face and admires his beauty for a while. He smiles at what he sees and frowns when he suddenly realizes what he was doing. "What are you doing?" he thinks to himself. From the first time they met, Junhoe already had this tiny crush on Jinhwan. He thought he was cute, smart, funny, and nice. As time went by, he's gotten to know him more, the more of Jinhwan he liked. It amazed him that what he liked, Jinhwan liked too. But he knew he never had a chance with Jinhwan. He was too good for him, he thought. 

That's why he tries to ignore the feelings he has for him because he's afraid of getting hurt again. He hasn't been rejected before so it was something he wasn't willing to experience. And he was scared that if he pursued his feelings for him, he might lose him. Even as a friend. And that was something he couldn't afford anymore. He had grown comfortable with Jinhwan in his life and he's now unsure how life could be without him. 

*insert texts*

"You want anything to drink?" Junhoe asks. "A bottle of beer would be fine." Bobby responds. Junhoe walks to the kitchen and Bobby follows. Bobby sits by the island and takes the beer Junhoe handed out to him. Junhoe takes a bottle for himself too and sits across Bobby. "So, what's up?" Junhoe asks without having a clue to what Bobby was about to say. Bobby chugs his beer until he drinks the last drop. "You must be going through something." Junhoe says. "I am. Amd I don't know what to do." Bobby responds. "Why? What's wrong?" Junhoe asks concerned. 

"Well you see, I'm with Hanbin. And you know that right? And I love him. But I just realized that earlier. I realized i've been acting so unfair to him ever since we got together. I've been taking advantage of the fact that I knew he loved me and he wouldn't leave so I acted out on stuff I shouldn't be doing since i'm in a relationship. And I know I have no right to say these kind of things cause I cheated on you but that was the biggest mistake I've ever done in my life and I promised myself never to hurt a person as much as I did you. Junhoe, i'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for hurting you. And I know we made it out as friends. But i'm sorry I don't think I can be friends with you anymore. I wanna make my relationship with Hanbin right. I can't believe i'm saying all these to you even I wanna punch myself in the face. 

But Juneya, I think it's time I let you go. I let my pride take over that I couldn't handle it when I found out you were dating and because of that I didn't even notice I was hurting a person I cared about. I love you Juneya and i'm always gonna love you. But it's not the same love i had for you before. As much as I wanna stay friends, I'm just too comfortable around you that I can't even control my actions towards you and it's hurting Hanbin. I'm sorry. I know it's messed up but I hope you understand." Bobby was talking too fast he gasps for air after. 

Junhoe's speechless. He doesn't know what to say because he doesn't know what he feels towards everything Bobby just said. He pretended to date Jinhwan to get Bobby back and it was working and the fact that Bobby wants Junhoe out of his life now should be painful for him but it's not affecting him as much as he's expecting it to be. It hurts him because what's life gonna be without Bobby, even as friends. But he actually understands where Bobby is coming from. And it's surprising him that he does. "What the heck is going on? My heart should be ripped in pieces but I feel okay." he thinks to himself. He wasn't even mad about the fact that Bobby just professed his love for Hanbin in front of him. "Have I moved on?" he thinks again. 

"Juneya?" Bobby calls for his attention. "Bobby, i'm with Jinhwan. And I love him too. And I wanna make things right with him too. So, I understand where you're coming from. It sucks that we can't be friends but there are people that matters more now. Let's stop thinking about just ourselves from now on." Junhoe responds. "I'm glad we're on the same boat." Bobby says. Junhoe takes two more bottles of beer from  
the fridge and they toast to one last drink together as friends. 

\-------

Jinhwan and Hanbin's night was full of boy talk. Hanbin was heartbroken with the thought that he'll never be enough for Bobby and was already thinking of leaving. He knew he deserved better. Jinhwan, on the other hand, was keeping it cool until Hanbin got him to spill and admit his feelings for Junhoe. He's been thinking of talking to Junhoe and to ask him if they could stop their pretend relationship already cause he knew it was gonna end bad and he was the one getting hurt at the end. Their night ended with tears, laughter, and a lot of singing and dancing. 

The two have decided to not end their party that night. They decided to go out and grab lunch and some retail therapy just to keep their minds off the boys they were going gaga for. 

 

After having lunch and shopping the whole afternoon with Jinhwan, BI goes home to his and Bobby's apartment the next day. The living room was empty and so was the kitchen. He walks to the bedroom to check if Bobby was there and there he was. With flowers on one hand and a box of chocolates on the other. "Hi." Bobby says. "Hi? What's happening? Is it our anniversary?!" BI asks all confused. "Babe it's only been a few months, chill." Bobby says laughing. "Then what's with the surprise?" Hanbin asks. "What? I can't surprise my boyfriend who I love with flowers?" "It's just that, this is the first time and I don't know how to react." Hanbin explains himself. "Come here." Bobby says. Bobby puts them flowers and the chocolates down on the bed. Hanbin walks towards him and Bobby hugs him really tight. 

Hanbin hugs him back and Bobby rubs his hand at the back of Hanbin's head. "I know I haven't been the best boyfriend. I'm sorry." Bobby starts his speech. Hanbin doesn't say anything but he's nervous. His heart's beating so fast he thinks Bobby can hear it. "I went to Junhoe's last night." Hanbin pulls away from the hug and looks at Bobby with a mean expression. Bobby pulls him back and hugs him tightly again. "Listen to me. I went to him last night because I realized how unfair I was acting towards you. You've been nothing but understanding especially when it came to my friendship with Junhoe. I don't know if it's because you feel guilty for being the one I cheated on with or you're just really really nice but either way, you shouldn't even feel the slightest of guilt because it was all my doing."

I was unaware of my actions towards him and didn't even think it would bother you. I'm sorry for being so stupid, Hanbinah. Last night we spoke and agreed that it was time to close the book between us. And it was time to write a new one. And I want that new one to just be ours. No one else." Bobby says. Hanbin is already crying. Bobby pulls away and grabs Hanbin's face with both his hands. He looks him in the eye and wipes away the tears falling with his thumb. He's now crying too. "Kim Hanbin, I love you. I love you so much. And I wanna make things right with you. Please give me a chance to make things right with you." Bobby finishes his speech with tears falling from his eyes. Hanbin is crying so hard. He nods at Bobby and Bobby pulls him in for a hug again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm gonna make this right this time." Bobby says again and kisses the side of Hanbin's head. Hanbin pulls away and kisses Bobby on the lips. Bobby carries Hanbin and Hanbin lifts his legs up and wraps them around Bobby's waist. Bobby carries him to the bes and drops his back down without pulling away from the kiss. They kiss intimately. Bobby slowly pulls Hanbin's shirt up and takes it off. Hanbin does the same to Bobby and he starts unbuckling Bobby's belt. Bobby pulls his pants down and kicks them to the floor. He unbuckles Hanbin's belt and takes them off for him. He kisses Hanbin's neck and he he drags the kisses down to his body. Hanbin moans at the kisses Bobby was giving him. They were just kisses but he felt him like he's never before. He felt like he was the only one for him and he felt the love Bobby had for him. 

Bobby makes love to Hanbin as passionately as he can. He showed him how much he loved him and how much he regrets the past few months. Hanbin felt every kiss Bobby has laid on him and Bobby too with every kiss Hanbin gave him. 

They lay in bed after making love Hanbin's head rests in Bobby's chest and he runs his fingers in Bobby's body. Bobby kisses the top of Hanbin's head and rubs his hair softly. Hanbin looks up to him and says, "Babe I don't think you can stop being friends with Junhoe. Cause if you stop being friends with him, that means I have to stop being friends with Jinhwan and I can't stop being friends with Jinhwan." Bobby laughs. "You don't have to stop being friends with him." he says. "That means i'll always be with him and since he and Junhoe are together, Junhoe will always be around and since we're together you'll be around too." Hanbin explains. "Hmmm. Then I'll stay away." Bobby says. Hanbin laughs. 

"Honestly though babe, I really don't mind if you stay friends with Junhoe. Unless you haven't moved on from him. But I know that you had. And I know he has too. All I ever wanted was assurance that I was the only one. And I got that today. I'm good." Hanbin explains. He looks up to Bobby again and gives him a kiss on the lips. "Where have you been all my life, Kim Hanbin?" Bobby asks as he runs his fingers through Hanbin's hair. "I was right in front of you. You were just looking somewhere else." Hanbin teases. Bobby frowns. "Kidding." Hanbin laughs and kisses Bobby's forehead. They lay awake for a few more hours just talking until they fall asleep. 

*insert texts*

Junhoe sings his heart out in the car as he waits for Jinhwan to come down. Jinhwan knocks at the window and Junhoe immediately unlocks the car door for him. Jinhwan makes himself comfortable and buckles his seatbelt. "Look what I haaaave!!" Junhoe says excitedly as he waves two pieces of paper in front of Jinhwan. Jinhwan grabs them and reads what's written on them. They were tickets. "You gote tickets to BoA's concert?!" Jinhwan says shocked. "How did you know?!" he asks again. "I have my ways." Junhoe shrugs. "I got us backstage passes too." Junhoe brags. "Wah Goo Junhoe you have no idea how much you just made my night." Jinhwan says. "That's what i'm here for." Junhoe says sincerely while he looks at Jinhwan's eyes. It makes Jinhwan comfortable so he looks away. "Let's go. We're gonna be late." Jinhwan says. 

Jinhwan's mood suddenly changes. He's quiet through out the ride to the concert venue. He fakes laughs whenever Junhoe says something funny and nods everytime Junhoe is talking as if he's really listening. They arrive the concert venue and take their seats. Junhoe sings loudly to all the songs. Jinhwan tries to enjoy but he's very distracted. After the concert, they both go backstage for the meet and greet. They were a few more lucky fans. It was surreal to Jinhwan that this was all happening and it was more unbelievable because Junhoe made it happen for him. He gets an autograph from BoA and they take pictures. 

"Now time for some dinner." Junhoe says excitedly while he drives away from the concert venue. "I wanna go home I'm tired." Jinhwan says. "But I made reservations." Junhoe says sadly. Jinhwan doesn't say anything. "Is everything okay?" Junhoe asks concerned. "Yeah i'm fine. Let's just go eat and so that we can go home." Jinhwan says irritatedly. Junhoe knows something is definitely up but he doesn't push it. Nobody speaks as they drive to the restaurant. It was a fancy restaurant and it was hard to get a reservation there but Junhoe knew they had the best steak in town and he knew Jinhwan would love it so he made it happen. 

They are assisted to their table and they are offered wine. As soon as the waiter is done pouring wine at their glasses, Jinhwan gulps down every last drop in his glass. "Would you like some more sir?" the waiter asks. "Yes please." he answers without looking at him. He's in a really bad mood now and this makes Junhoe so sad. "Didn't you like my surprise?" Junhoe asks with the saddest eyes. His heart is almost breaking. "I did. Thank you." Jinhwan answers. "I know you like steak so I did some research. Everyone says they serve the best ones here." Junhoe says again trying to divert the aura to a better one. Jinhwan looks up to him with a mean look and looks away after a few seconds. He continues to drink his wine but this time, slowly. Their food arrives after a few minutes so they begin eating. No one says a word while they eat. 

Junhoe asks for the bill immediately after they're done and they leave the restaurant. Junhoe drives Jinhwan home. He parks outside the building. "Did I do something wrong?" he asks Jinhwan. Jinhwan doesn't say anything. Jinhwan unbuckles his seatbelt and gets off the car. "Thanks for today." Jinhwan says before he closes the door. Junhoe gets off the car and runs after Jinhwan. He grabs Jinhwans arm and makes him turn to him. "Can you at least tell me what's wrong?" Did I do anything wrong?" Junhoe asks. "No." Jinhwan answers but he doesn't look him in the eye. He tries to let go from Junhoe's grip but Junhoe doesn't let him. "Then what's wrong?" Junhoe asks again. Jinhwan's tears are starting to fall one by one. "Let me go." he says. He doesn't wanna let Junhoe see him cry. 

Junhoe's expression is about to cry now too. He doesn't like what he's seeing and he doesn't like it that's he's responsible why Jinhwan is acting that way. He pulls Jinhwan to him and hugs him. "Please tell me what's wrong. I'll fix it. I'm sorry. Just please tell me." he pleads. Jinhwan pushes Junhoe away from him. "You're what's wrong! Everything we're doing is wrong!" he screams lightly. "Can we please just stop already? Let's stop this please?" he now says softly almost begging and still crying. Junhoe doesn't say anything for a while. He turns around and rubs his face with both his hands then he turns to face Jinhwan again. "What? You're gonna leave me just like that? Just like how Bobby left me?" he asks. This fills Jinhwan's conscience. 

"But it's over. We failed. Our plan failed. Bobby and Hanbin are never breaking up. I did my part. I'm done. I don't wanna do this anymore." Jinhwan says in the most subtle way while he fights back his tears. "This was all just a part to you? Even our friendship? What? It was all fake?" Junhoe asks with hurt in his eyes. "It's not that. It's just.." Jinhwan tries to explain himself but Junhoe cuts him off. "Then what is it?" he asks a little loudly. "I wanna stop cause i'm afraid I have started to like you! Shit, I may be even in love with you!! And I know i'm just gonna end being hurt if we continue to do this so I wanna stop!" Jinhwan angrily says. They both stay quiet for a while. Jinhwan couldn't believe he just admitted his feelings to Junhoe. He's so ashamed he runs away but as he does Junhoe catches up to him. 

Junhoe hugs Jinhwan from behind. "What if I told you I have grown to like you too?" Junhoe asks softly. Jinhwan freezes. Junhoe lets go of Jinhwan and walks towards his front. They look each other in the eye. Junhoe wipes away the tears falling from Jinhwan's cheeks. "Do you think I did all of this because we were still pretending to be together?" Junhoe asks. Jinhwan doesn't answer. "I've been over Bobby for a while now. And I didn't tell you because I was selfish. I wanted you around me all the time. And I was afraid if I told you, you would wanna stop all this and I didn't want that."

"I like you, Kim Jinhwan. I like everything about you. I like that you finish my sentences, I like that you like the music that I like, I like that little heart shape mole of yours, I like that you're so passionate about what you do, I like that I like myself when I'm with you. I like that I don't have to pretend to be cool or awesome or anything that i'm not when i'm with you. I like your smile and your laugh. I like that you're really smart. I like that my favorite movies are your favorite too. I like your humor. No one ever makes me laugh as much as you do. The list goes on Kim Jinhwan. I didn't wanna pursue you at first because I knew you were too good for me. But hell, I couldn't stand the idea of you being with someone else so I knew I had to try. And this is me trying." Junhoe has tears falling from his eyes now too but he isn't crying as much as Jinhwan. 

 

Jinhwan doesnt say anything but cry. "So what do you think? Can we give it a try?" Junhoe asks. Jinhwan raises both his arms and Junhoe comes closer to him. He wraps his arms around Junhoe's neck and Junhoe lifts Jinhwan up wrapping his arms around Jinhwan's body. "For real this time, boo. No more pretending." Junhoe says softly to Jinhwan's ears and kisses the side of his head. "Okay." Jinhwan finally manages to talk in between tears. "But you have to take me to another BoA concert cause I wasn't able to enjoy earlier. he adds. Junhoe laughs. "I'll take you to every single one." Junhoe says. "Also, I want ice cream." Jinhwan says. Junhoe laughs He puta Jinhwan down. "Then let's go get ice cream." Junhoe says. He kisses Jinhwan in the lips and Jinhwan kisses him back. He hands out his hand and Jinhwan holds it and they walk holding hands. 

\------

*insert tweets*

With finals week coming close plus the YG Family Christmas Concert, everyone was insanely busy. From producing songs, to making choreos, to back to back shoots, to drama rehearsals, to dance practices, to directing the whole concert, and to studying for written exams, it was crazy. BI and Bobby were last minute editing songs so that rehearsals could start. Donghyuk was in charge with the choreography so he was at the practice room most of the time. Yunhyeong was managing the shoots and was struggling to make a sched where everyone was free. Jinhwan was co-director of the concert so he had back to back meetings with the staff. Junhoe and Chanwoo were invited to variety shows and were chosen as ambassador's for a famous brand so it was really hectic for all of them. 

*insert texts (junhwan, Yunhyeong jinan)+  
*tweets*

Jinhwan met with Yunhyeong at Cafe Platte to study for their written exams. It's been a while since Jinhwan and Junhoe got together because of their schedule. That night, Junhoe's schedule ended early so he decided to surprise Jinhwan. Junhoe drove straight to the cafe. He parked his car and walked in. The two didn't notice Junhoe come in. "Huh they said they were gonna study but their busy chatting." Junhoe whispered to himself laughing at what he was seeing. He sits at the table behind theirs as he waits for the cake he ordered. Jinhwan loved cake. The two doesn't notice since their backs were facing Junhoe. Junhoe was curious at to what they were talking about so he listened as he waited. 

He was smiling from ear to ear at what he was hearing. Jinhwan and Yunhyeong were catching up so they were talking about Jinhwan's relationship with Junhoe. Jinhwan talked about how romantic and sweet the confessions was and how amazing they were together. "Ahhh i'm jealous. Why do you get all the good things?" Yunhyeong says. "I just got lucky." Jinhwan answers and smiles. "Damn right. But come to think about it, you're perfect for each other. Crazy how you used each other to gain what you want and end up together. Well, Junhoe didn't get what he used you for but you did. Everyone knows who Kim Jinhwan is now. That fake relationship with Junhoe really had it's perks. And now you're co-director of the concert and a lead vocal too. Everything you ever wanted. Way to go Kim Jinhwan!" Yunhyeong cheers. 

"Ya! You make it sound like I really used him for fame." Jinhwan tells Yunhyeong and nudges him. "Well it definitely sounds like it." Junhoe says from behind. They both look behind them and Junhoe was there standing up with the most disappointed face. Junhoe leaves the table and walks out of the cafe. "Shit." Yunhyeong says. Jinhwan has no time to react. He runs to chase Junhoe and once he does he grabs Junhoe's arm and twists him around so that they're face to face. "It's not what you think." Jinwhan starts to explain. "Then what is it?" Junhoe asks angrily. Jinhwan doesn't answer. "Did you use me for all of this?" Junhoe asks hoping for a "no" as an answer. "No. Well, yes. But..." Junhoe lifts his hand. "Save it." He turns around and walks away from Jinhwan. He gets in the car with the heaviest heart and drives away. 

Jinhwan is in utter shock. He's never seen Junhoe with that look before. He's never been that mad at him before. He runs back inside the cafe to get his stuff. "Jinhwan I'm sorry. I didn't know he was there." Yunhyeong explains. He's so worried and he feels responsible for what just happened. "It's not your fault. I gotta go okay. I have to explain." Jinhwan rushes out before Yunhyeong answers. He hails a cab and he gives the driver Junhoe's address. 

Junhoe parks outside Chanwoo's building and takes the elevator up. He rings the doorbell and Chanwoo welcomed him  
inside. Junhoe walks straight to the fridge, takes out a can of beer, and drinks it all. He takes another one to the living room and he siya beside Chanwoo who was busy watching baseball. "What's wrong now?" Chanwoo asks without taking his eyes off the TV. Junhoe takes another sip from his beer and puts it at the table where Chanwoo's feet were resting. Junhoe leans back the couch, rests his head and looks up. He stares at the ceiling for a while. "He's been using me." Junhoe says. "How?" Chanwoo asks. "Fame." Junhoe replies. "Oh. Wow the blows. I'm sorry man." Chanwoo says while tapping Junhoe's arm. Then he resumes to watch TV. Junhoe scoffs. 

Junhoe stands up and heads to Chanwoo's room. "Crashing here tonight okay." He shouts out. "K." Chanwoo shouts back. He takes a towel from  
the shelves and pulls out clothes from Chanwoo's closet. He takes a warm shower, changes to comfy clothes then lays down the bed. He takes out his phone and texts Bobby. 

*insert texts*

"I thought you were gonna stay the night?" Chanwoo asks as Junhoe picks up his car keys he left at the table. "Probably be back later. I'll call you." Junhoe answers and walks out Chanwoo's pad. "Such a weird fellow." Chanwoo says and sips the remaining beer Junhoe left. 

Junhoe drives to Bobby and Hanbin's place. Bobby greets him at the door. "You don't look good." Bobby says as he sees Junhoe's face. "I'm not in the mood so shut up." Junhoe answers. Bobby raises both his hands up and laughs. "Babe my ex is here for you!" Bobby shouts out. "Not weird. Not weird at all." He says after. Junhoe rolls his eyes at Bobby and Bobby laughs. "What are you so pissed at about?" Bobby asks. Junhoe doesn't answer. Hanbin walks out from the room and sits beside Bobby at the dining table. Junhoe is seated across them, already drinking the beer he took out from thwir fridge once he arrived. "So, I talked to him." Hanbin says and Junhoe looks up to meet Hanbin's eyes. "He didn't say anything about it though. He just told me to tell you he's really sorry." Hanbin adds. 

"So it's true." Junhoe says disappointedly and scoffs. "Should've known better." Junhoe says again. "Can someone please explain to me what's happening cause I'm lost and I might be able to help you know." Bobby says. "Jinhwan has been using me for fame." Junhoe says sadly but a bit irritatedly. "Okay. So? You've been using him to get back at me. What are you so mad about?" Bobby asks honestly. Junhoe and Hanbin both stays quiet. They know Bobby had a point. "I hate to say this but Bobby's right, Juneya. And I wouldn't say "use." I don't think he used you. He kinda mentioned before that he's always dreamt of performing in front of an audience and you have been the one to make his dreams come true." Hanbin says. 

"I don't know a lot about Jinhwan but Hanbin tells me a lot of stuff about him. He's been a really good friend to Hanbin and has also been so inspiring. I don't think he's a person who cares about fame. It's our senior year. And he never made an effort to climb up the social ranking ever. He was comfortable where he was. It just happens that he dreamt to be on stage and you were there to make it come true." Bobby says. Hanbin nods. "Then why didn't he defend himself when you called him?" Junhoe asks Hanbin. "Cause i'm not you. I don't need an explanation and he doesn't need to explain to me either." Hanbin responds. "Do you think it's true?" Junhoe asks Hanbin. "Whatever I say won't matter. Go talk to him. Go listen to his explanation. Then you decide if it's true or not." Hanbin says. 

Junhoe stays quiet. He finishes his first can. Bobby stands up and takes two more from the fridge. He opens both and gives the other one to Junhoe. He raises his can and Junhoe taps his to Hanbin's. "I'm giving relationship advise to my ex with my boyfriend. How mature of me." Bobby says being proud of himself. Hanbin kisses the side of his head. "I'm proud of you." He says and he and Junhoe laughs. "I don't think I'm ready to see him." Junhoe says after a while of silence. "Just please talk to him." Hanbin begs. "When I'm ready." Junhoe answers. "Oh, that's gonna take a while." Bobby says. Hanbin looks at him waiting for him to explain. "Cause you know babe, Junhoe, once he gets upset about something, it takes a while before gets over it. Even when it's his fault. His pride's bigger than his head." Bobby explains to Hanbin. 

"Ya! I'm not like that! Stop spreading false information!" Junhoe shouts out and the couple laughs. "Oh boy. This is gonna be fun to watch." Hanbin says. "Yeah. Until it gets annoying." Bobby adds and Junhoe rolls his eyes at the two. 

"Juneya, don't go home anymore. You've had a lot to drink. Sleep in the couch." Bobby tells Junhoe. "I'll go get you pillows and a blanket." Hanbin says and leaves the dining area to get the pillows in the room. Junhoe and Bobby continues to clean up the table and once they're done they go to the living room. Bobby cleans tidies up a bit ao that Junhoe can have space. "Hey. Thank you. And sorry for being a bother." Junhoe tells Bobby out of the blue. "Ew why are you being so emo." Bobby says as he curls up his fingers. Junhoe laughs out loud. "I'm heartbroken okay! I'm sensitive!" Junhoe defends his self. The two continue to bicker and Hanbin watches them from the hall with a smile on his face. "Other people would never understand this set up. It's crazy. But I like it." He says to himself and walks towards the two. 

Hanbin throws a pillow at Junhoe's face and the other one at Bobby's. Bobby gets up from the couch and throws the pillow at Junhoe. He runs and drags Hanbin out of the living room before Junhoe throws the pillow back at him. "Good night!" Hanbin shouts out and their door closes. 

Junhoe wakes up early in the morning and leaves a note at the coffee table before he leaves the apartment. He drives back home and as soon as he's at the end of the hall of his floor, he sees Jinhwan sleeping outside his door. He walks closer to Jinhwan and Jinhwan slowly wakes up. He sees Junhoe walking towards him so he jumps up and says "You're home." Junhoe doesn't look him in the eye and takes his wallet out to get his key card. As he does he asks Jinhwan "What are you doing here?" His door opens before Jinhwan could respond and he steps in. Jinhwan follows. "We need to talk." Jinhwan says. Junhoe drops his car keys and his wallet at the table and says "There's nothing to talk about." "You may have nothing to say but I do." Jinhwan says. 

Junhoe ignores him and walks towards his room. "I have no time i'm gonna be late I have to take a bath." Junhoe says now looking at Jinhwan's eyes with hopes Jinhwan would leave him now but Jinhwan doesn't budge. "Okay then." Junhoe starts to take off his shirt and his pants and takes his towel. "You can strip all you want but I'm not going anywhere." Jinhwan says insistingly. "Suit yourself." Junhoe enters the bathroom and strips butt nakes. He gets into the tub and turns on the shower. He starts to take a bath. Jinhwan was left outside the bathroom. He knew he couldn't leave without explaining his side so he takes of his jacket, his shoes and his socks and enters the bathroom. He climbs up the tub behind Junhoe and Junhoe is startled. He covers his crotch with both his hands and shouts "Ya Kim Jinhwan are you crazy?!" 

Jinhwan is slightly irritated and persistent he says his part. He hates it when people don't listen to him. "Listen to me. I did not use you. You misunderstood everything you heard. When you asked me to be your pretend boyfriend I never thought about the chances of being famous if I did it. When you asked me what I wanted in return and I said I'd figure something out in the future, I meant it. I really didn't know cause I really didn't need anything. I was fine on my own. I was fine with my books. I was fine with having only one friend. I was okay. Never in my life did I ever dream of becoming famous. But it was my dream to sing and to perform. You opened doors for me and yes, I took advantage. But never did I ever forget to show you how grateful I was cause I really was. You made my dreams come true, Koo Junhoe. And you still do."

"I did things I thought I'd never be able to do because of you. Things I thought I'd only be able to do in my dreams. And i'm sorry you felt that I used to to achieve those. I'm sorry. I'll pull out from the concert. I'll talk to the director later. Just please, don't ever think that I used you. It was never my intention." Jinhwan explains himself. After his speech, he takes a deep breathe. Only then he remembers that he really did get in the shower while Junhoe was taking a bath. He's suddenly ashamed, he turns red. He steps out of the tub and proceeds to the room dripping wet. He takes his jacket and his shoes and leaves the apartment. 

Junhoe is in awe. He tries to process everything Jinhwan said but he's more bothered with the fact that all of that happened when he was butt naked and his hands were both in his crotch. "Aish i'm going crazy. Aish!!" He scratches his head and goes back to taking a bath. 

\---

Jinhwan walks out of Junhoe's building dripping wet. He hails a cab and goes home to change for school. He's upset that Junhoe thought he was capable of hurting him but he's also sad because he thinks he's at fault for Junhoe think that way. 

*insert texts*


	2. Cont.

Junhoe arrives at the concert venue for rehearsals, not expecting to see Jinhwan. Bobby have informed him that Jinhwan had texted BI that he was gonna quit. Junhoe skipped all of his classes and just decided to attend rehearsals since he was sure Jinhwan wasn't gonna be there. He was ashamed to face him. He had realized how wrong he was all along and he didn't have the courage to show his face. 

As he enters the hall, he goes to the control booth where BI and Chanwoo was. Junhoe sat at the chair beside BI's but BI didn't notice for he and Chanwoo were busy talking to the technical director. He sat comfortably at the chair spinning it around while he scanned his phone. "Jinani, we're gonna be using the spot light for Donghyuk's solo dance so he should be in the middle." BI says through the megaphone talking to Jinhwan who was on the stage trying to settle the stage blockings. Junhoe looks up to BI and he sees BI talking to someone on the stage. He looks at the stage and sees Jinhwan dragging Donghyuk to the middle of the stage and ripping tape with his mouth to set marks where he should be. Junhoe stands up and taps BI's arm without removing his gaze from the stage. 

"Oh, you came." BI says. "I thought he was quitting?" Junhoe asks. "Couldn't just let him go. He was made to do this. And you weren't a good enough reason for him to let all of this go." BI says nonchalantly. "But I didn't want him to quit." Junhoe says. BI raises a brow. "Okay. I'm sorry. I was an asshole and stupid and immature. I know. Oh, god. What do I do? I think I should just go. I can't face him. It's too embarrassing." Junhoe says rattling and tries to leave the control booth. BI pulls his shirt from behind and he steps back. "You're gonna be a bigger asshole than you already have if you leave. Go swallow the ego of yours and apologize dumbass. Stop complicating things." BI says. Chanwoo is listeningg and smirking from behind. "What are you smiling about?" Junhoe asks Chanwoo a bit irritatedly. He snaps at Chanwoo since he can't snap at BI. 

"You're so in love it's pathetic." Chanwoo says and laughs. Junhoe actions to hit him but BI stops him. "What are we here 14?! Jeez why am I stuck with kids?" BI says. Junhoe takes a deep breath and leaves the control booth. "What is he really going now?" Chanwoo asks. "I guess he is. This university has so much drama I'm so glad I went here." BI says excitedly as he and Chanwoo watches Junhoe walk towards the stage. "Oh you'll never be bored." Chanwoo says. 

Junhoe climbs up the stairs to the stage and everyone's attention is on him. "Uhm guys hello I'm trying to direct here please listen up." Jinhwan says to the people on the stage. His back was turned to Junhoe so he didn't know what was going on. He looks behind him to see what the fuss was about and he sees Junhoe walking towards him. As Junhoe walks closer, Jinhwan's heart beats faster. Once Junhoe reaches Jinhwan, he doesn't give him a chance to say something or to react, he hugs him tight, in front of all the staff and students present in the room. Everyone cheers for the two but Junhoe remains unbothered. He ignores everyone shouting and starts talking. "I'm sorry." He says. Jinhwan's headset was still turned on so Hanbin can hear him through his headset. He shares the headset with Chanwoo and they both listen to what Junhoe has got to say. 

"I'm sorry for being an asshole. I'm sorry for even thinking it would be possible for you to do that to me. That was low and stupid. I'm sorry." Junhoe says. "Ah I don't wanna listen anyomore criiiiinge" Chanwoo says stepping aways from BI. "Shhh!!" BI tells him to shut up. "I only thought of myself. I guess I shielded myself from getting hurt again until the thought consumed me and I became selfish. I didn't even realize I was hurting you too. I'm sorry you had to sleep outside my apartment the whole night and I'm sorry you had to talk to me butt naked just to explain. I'm sorry for being immature. I'll be better. Please forgive me Jinani." Junhoe hugs Jinhwan tighter. 

Jinhwan is now crying. Junhoe parts with Jinhwan slowly leaving only a little bit of space between them. He wipes away Jinhwan's tears. BI tells Chanwoo to turn focus the camera at the middle of the stage where the two was standing and he turns on the screen on stage. Everyone screams and Bobby shouts from the edge of the stage. "Forgive him already!!" Everyone laughs including Jinhwan and Junhoe. Jinhwan raises his arms and Junhoe lifts him up from the ground carrying him and hugging him as tight as he can. "I'm sorry." Junhoe says and kisses the side of Jinhwan's head. "I'm sorry too." Jinhwan responds as he hugs Junhoe as tight as he can too. 

"Okay that's enough! Back to your original places guys!" Yunhyeong says on stage and everyone laughs. Junhoe puts Jinhwan down and pinches his nose softly. Jinhwan scrunches his nose. Bobby walks towards the Junhoe and taps him at the back. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He asks and laughs. "Shut up." Junhoe says. "Jinani!!!!!! Is Junhoe's nose big?!" BI shouts through the megaphone while raising the headphones up high. Only then Jinhwan realizes that BI was listening to everything Junhoe said including the bathroom part. "Oh my god." Jinhwan says and covers his face. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me!" BI shouts out again. "You do realize everyone can hear you Kim Hanbin!" Junhoe shouts out. BI shrugs and laughs. 

"But seriously though, back to positions!" BI says and everyone obeys. "Tigerbin came back as fast as expected." Yunhyeong says and everyone on stage laughs. 

After rehearsals, the 7 gather together and leaves the hall together. "Wanna grab drinks guys?" Donghyuks asks. "You game babe?" Bobby asks BI with his arm around BI's shoulders. "Yeah i'm down." How about the others?" he asks. Junhoe looks at Jinhwan to see if he was down but Jinhwan had already said yes. "Ooh Kim Jinhwan's in a good mood." Chanwoo says. "Yeah thanks to you!" Jinhwan says and hi-fives Chanwoo. "What do you mean thanks to him?" Junhoe asks. "Nothing." Jinhwan says and grins. "Aish you manipulative little.." Junhoe doesn't continue his sentence and diverts his attention to Chanwoo. "Ya! Stop teaching my boyfriend your skills. I won't fall for it again!" Junhoe says annoyed. Everyone laughs. "Let's go!!" Donghyuk says and everyone gets in their car and drives to their go-to bar. 

*insert tweets*

They spend a good few hours talking, laughing and drinking before everyone got sleepy and decided to go home. The three single men decide to go home together and the couples go on their own way. 

Jinhwan and Junhoe enjoys the drive home. "I still have beer left at my place if you still wanna drink." Junhoe says. "You still up for it?" Jinhwan asks. "Yeah I guess it'll be fine since we're gonna be at home anyway." Junhoe says. "I'm hungry too can we order chicken?" he makes a request. "Of course we can baaaaaabe." Jinhwan says teasingly. They both laugh. "I'll order now since it's gonna take a little while to arrive." Jinhwan says and starts ordering through his phone. "I missed you." Junhoe says in the middle of their laughter. He looks at Jinhwan for a quick bit and looks back at the road. Things get more serious. "I missed you too." Jinhwan says and reaches for Junhoe's face. He rubs Junhoe's cheek with his left hand and Junhoe leans in. 

Junhoe parks at his usual parking spot and they take the elevator up. Before even reaching Junhoe's floor, the two have started making out already. It was as if they were hungry for each other. They stop when the elevator rings and they get off. Junhoe holds Jinhwan's hand and drags him slowly inside his house. The momentum has been cut so they both decide to grab some beer. Jinhwan sits at the couch and Junhoe grabs two beers from the fridge. He takes them to the living room and they drink drink the bee and start conversations. In between conversations, Junhoe would lean in every now and then to give Jinhwan a soft kiss. It was a subtle touch of his and Jinhwans lips. Jinhwan would smile everytime Junhoe did this and would go back to telling stories. 

In the middle of a new story, Junhoe leaned in and gave Jinhwan another kiss. But this time it wasn't just a soft smack. Junhoe lips stayed for a little longer than it usually did. He opens his mouth and Jinhwan allows his tongue to explore his mouth. Their tongues meets and crashes. Junhoe ends the kiss and leaned their foreheads together. He stares at Jinhwan's eyes and Jinhwan stares back. "I love you, Kim Jinhwan." Junhoe says. He kisses Jinhwan's forehead. "I'm not saying this because I did something wrong or because I've got alcohol on my system or because we're in the moment. I'm saying this because I truly mean it. With all my heart. I can't imagine life without you, baby. I was a mess a day I wasn't with you and I don't want to be in that mess again. I love you so much and I know it's true because now I wouldn't mind getting hurt if it was you." 

Jinhwan has tears running down his face. Junhoe grabs Jinhwan's face with both his hands and starts kissing his face around softly. "I love you so much." Junhoe has tears falling from his eyes now too. He then kisses Jinhwan's lips but this time it was a different type of kiss. Junhoe started kissing Jinhwan passionately. Jinhwan takes Junhoes face in his hands and kisses him with the same amount of passion Junhoe has. Jinhwan leaned on the couch and Junhoe laid on top of him. They continue to kiss and Jinhwan says while he gasps for air, "I love you too." Junhoe smiles the biggest smile he's ever smiled and crashes his lips back to Jinhwan's. Junhoe grinds a bit on top of Jinhwan and they continued kissing. 

Just as they were both so into their make out sesh, the doorbell rings. This startles the both of them and Junhoe falls to the floor from the couch. Jinhwan laughs his ass out. "Aish. It's not funny!" Junhoe exclaims. Jinhwan squats at the floor beside Junhoe and says "Timing's a bitch huh?" "I shouldn't have ordered chicken." Junhoe says with regrets. Jinhwan gives him a quick kiss on the lips and stands up to get the food they ordered. He takes it to the living room and they both sit by the coffee table. "Babe we need more beer. And plates please." Jinhwan says. Junhoe stands up, takes two bottles of beer and two small plates. "Time to eat." he says excitedly. "Just two minutes ago you were annoyed the chicken arrived." Jinhwan says glaring at Junhoe. Junhoe grins and kisses Jinhwan on the lips. "Saranghae." he says and makes a heart shaped with his arms. Jinhwan laughs. 

They both eat harmoniously. They drink and they talk about the most random stuff until the sun rises. It was peaceful and comfortable. After realizing the sun has risen, they decide to go to the bedroom. They brush their teeth and wash their face and they sleep together with arms wrapped on one another. 

\------

December 15, 2017

It was a hectic week for the boys. They have successfully finished their drama prod and their written examinations. For it was an exhausting week, they decided not to have concert rehearsals that evening. Everybody needed to rest for it was gonna be another busy week. 

Jinhwan and Hanbin have been planning to cook for their boyfriends for the longest time but they haven’t had the time and since they weren’t gonna have rehearsals tonight, they thought it was the best time.

*insert texts*

Jinhwan and Junhoe drops by a liquor store to get beer and wine and then drive to double b’s apartment. As soon as they arrive, Jinhwan and BI leaves for the grocery store and the two turns on the TV to watch the match.

The fight didn’t go as planned for McGregor lost as fast as lightning. Junhoe was so disappointed he turned off the TV as soon as the match ended. Bobby was leaning at the couch laughing at him. “Aish this is so annoying!” he says pissed and sits a sit apart from Bobby. Bobby laughs again. “Well that sucked.” He says. 

“I haven’t been hearing about you and Jinhwan from Hanbin so I guess everything between you two are okay?” Bobby asks out of the blue. “Yeah. It’s been good. Great even.” Junhoe says. “That’s good.” Bobby responds. 

“But there are still times I ask myself if he deserves me.” Junhoe says.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, whenever I think about what I’ve done and I see him beside me, I don’t know I feel like such an asshole for what I did and he’s just prefect and I sometimes think he deserves better.” 

“Jinhwan has forgiven you. It’s time you forgive yourself too. This sounds cliché but we’re human and we make mistakes and that’s true. The important thing is that we learned from it. This is what helps us grow. Our mistakes are what makes us a better person. Jinhwan saw you were sorry and you regret what you did. That’s what matters.”

“Woah kimbap where did that come from?” Junhoe teases.

“It’s all Hanbin.” Bobby laughs.

“But honestly though, thank you. I never would’ve known what to do if it weren’t for you and Hanbin. I think I would’ve just given up and I would’ve regretted it for the rest of my life.” Junhoe looks at Bobby and smiles sincerely.

Bobby smiles back appreciating what Junhoe just said.

“I’m glad you cheated on me and I’m so happy it was with Hanbin.”

Bobby laughs out loud. “Ya! Stop bringing it up!” and laughs again.

“But seriously, if you didn’t we probably would still be miserable.” 

“Hey, our relationship wasn’t that bad.” Bobby says in defense.

“Yeah but it wasn’t that good either.” Junhoe rebuts.

“True. Now that I think about it, I’m also glad I cheated on you.” Bobby says and laughs.

“Asshole!” Junhoe shouts.

“I’m kidding. I think we were just not meant to be. I did love you. Really. But with Hanbin... I don’t know what I’d do without him. He lets me be myself but also brings out the best in me. I’m myself but I’m better. And it’s all because of him. I’m just sorry it took hurting someone else to get here but yeah. I’m deadass happy.”  
Junhoe smiles and nods. “That’s sweet. And also, you have to stop saying sorry and start forgiving yourself. I’ve forgiven you a long time ago and I’m also so thankful you cheated on me. And I’m even more thankful we managed to become friends. How mature have we become?” Junhoe raises his arms feeling so proud.  
Bobby laughs and raises his hand for Junhoe to slap.

Jinhwan and BI arrives back at the apartment with a bunch of groceries. 

“Babe I think you guys bought too much stuff for dinner I can’t even see you behind that paper bag.” Juhhoe says as he stands up to help Jinhwan carry the groceries. Bobby does the same and takes the groceries from BI. “Thank you.” BI says and kisses Bobby on the lips.

“Well we got to excited so we ended up buying a lot.” Jinhwan says. They all proceed to the kitchen. Junhoe and Bobby drops the groceries down the island at the center and sits at the dining table. “I’ll go get our beer.” Bobby says and walks out of the kitchen to get the cans of beer on the coffee table by the couch.

“So have you guys figured out what you’re gonna make?” Bobby asks as he walks back to the kitchen and takes a seat at one of the chairs but the dining table.

“About that…” BI said.

“Well, we were talking at the store and we found out that none of us has experience in cooking. All we can do is fry eggs and make ramen and that’s not good for a romantic dinner.” Jinhwan said.

Bobby looks at his watch. “It’s too late to make reservations at a restaurant already.”

“I know someone who cooks well and since we got all this food why not invite the guys?” Jinhwan suggests.

“Who cooks and who guys?” Junhoe asks.

“Yunhyeongie. He’s the best. And invite Dongie and Chanu.” Jinhwan responds.

“That’ll be great!” BI says.

“So much for a romantic dinner huh?” Bobby says teasing Hanbin pulling him to him and Hanbin sits on his lap.

“We’ll make it up to you. I’ll take notes while watching Yunhyeong cook tonight.” BI says and grins. Bobby kisses his cheek.

“I’ll go call him and the other guys.” Jinhwan says and heads out the kitchen. Junhoe follows.

“What did you guys do while we were out? How was the match?” BI asks Bobby while still seated on his lap.

“The match ended in 5 seconds.” Bobby says.

“That sucks. What did you do then?”  
“Why are you thinking of something bad?”   
“No. I trust you baby. And I trust Junhoe also. No bad thoughts I promise.”

Bobby buries his face in Hanbin’s neck. “Do you know that I love you so much?” he whispers.

“Do you?” 

“Very.”

“I do too, baby. So much.” 

Bobby raises his head and looks Hanbin in the eye. He pushes Hanbin’s hair back and kisses him on the lips. It was a soft, quick but lingering kiss.

“Junhoe thanked me for cheating on him.” Bobby says laughing softly. Hanbin laughs with him.

“He also said he’s so happy it was with you.” he adds and they both laugh again.  
“We’re a bunch of crazies you know?” Hanbin says amazed at how everyone is so casual after everything that happened.  
“I know. And I love it.” Bobby says.

Bobby’s apartment had a terrace overlooking the Han River and at the side he had set up a table for two where he and BI chills at during the night while they drink and talk about anything and everything.

Junhoe and Jinhwan were seated at those chairs staring at the view. Jinhwan had one of his hand on top of the table and the other holding the can of beer. Junhoe reached for Jinhwan’s hand and wrapped it with his. He pulled it to his lips and kissed it softly. Jinhwan looks at him and smiles. 

“You’re being extra sweet today. Something up?” Jinhwan asks.  
“Nothing. Just a plenty of realizations after you left.” Junhoe answers.  
Jinhwan moves his chair so that he’s facing Junhoe.

“Mind sharing?” Jinhwan asks.  
“It’s just me being emo babe. Nothing much.” Junhoe responds.

“I don’t mind. I like emo.”

“Well, after that petty fight because of pathetic me, I’ve been really having a hard time convincing myself I deserve a person as perfect as you. But today, strangely, my ex made me realize to stop living the past and appreciating what I have in front of me.” Junhoe says looking straight at Jinhwan’s eyes. “Baby I love you and I’ll be more than willing to spend every hour of everyday making it up to you.” 

Jinhwan smiles dearly at Junhoe. He kisses Junhoe’s hands that are wrapped around his. “I love you too baby and thank you Bobby for making you realize that.” 

He laughs. “Babe when I say we’re okay, we’re okay. Okay?”

“That’s a lot of okays but okay.” Junhoe promises and they both laugh. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for what?” Jinhwan asks.

“Nothing. For just being you.” 

They both smile at each other.

The doorbell rings and Bobby welcomes the boys in. 

“I was about to sleep is dinner really necessary?” Chanwoo says as soon as he steps in the apartment.

“I checked PUBG 20mins ago and you we’re in the middle of a game.” Bobby says and proceeds back to the living room.

“Well I was just gonna finish the game then sleep.”

“You can go if you want.” Junhoe say opening the door for Chanwoo again.

“Not with Yunhyeong cooking. Nope.” Chanwoo says.

“When have you ever tasted his cooking?” Junhoe asks with high curiosity.

“He brings food to practice. It’s hella good man. It’s the only reason I got up from my bed.”

“Good for you. Now shut up and stop complaining.” Junhoe says.

Chanwoo ignores Junhoe and walks towards the kitchen where Jinhwan, BI and Yunhyeong were. Donghyuk and Bobby were in the living room setting up the game console. Junhoe walks to the kitchen to grab 4 cans of beer and walks back to the living room. He drops the cans at the table and sits beside Donghyuk. 

Chanwoo, Donghyuk, Bobby, and Junhoe have begun playing a game. There was a lot of shouting and cursing and laughing. 

On the other side of the apartment, Jinhwan had started placing the steak to the pan he had heated while Yunhyeong was making rose pasta. BI, who had zero knowledge in cooking was following Yunyeong around with a notepad making sure to write down every single thing Yunhyeong had done. 

After almost an hour of preparing the food, the three was done setting up the table and was ready to eat. BI runs out to the living room to call the boys and they were all glad to stop the game for they were starving. Bobby’s pad had a dining table for 6 only so he had to grab his computer chair from the room for them to be able to fit in the table. Jinhwan takes out a bottle of wine and everyone cheers.

“Ahhh this is nice. I like it.” Yunhyeong says.

“Awwww you don’t have to be sentimental.” Chanwoo teases.

“Ya I’m not! It’s just that..” Yunhyeong says as he starts tearing up.

It causes a commotion. “Mwoya what’s happening?” Bobby asks while laughing.

“Hear me out! I was gonnna wait til after the concert for this but..” Yunhyeong starts but gets interrupted by Jinhwan.

“For what? You made a speech for us?” Jinhwan laughs nervously. He knows Yunhyeong and he knows things are always about to get emo when he starts speeches.

“I just wanted to thank you guys all. For treating me nicely. It’s always been Jinhwan and I and it was okay. We were okay by ourselves. But having this. A bigger family, it’s actually pretty nice too. Thank you for treating Jinani well. Thank you for making me feel like I’ve belonged to this group ever since. I know it’s just Jinhwan who’s in a relationship with you guys but not even once did you make me feel left out. You invited me at everything. So thank you.” Yunhyeong says his speech in between long breaths and tears.

Jinhwan is in tears and Donghyuk too. They all raise their glasses and Bobby stands up to make a toast. “To this long lasting friendhip. We may all be together forever. Whatever happens. Cheers.”

“Cheers!”

“Ahh I’m hungry can we eat now?” Chanwoo asks.

“Yes Jung Chanwoo, we can eat now.” BI says as he rubs the back of Chanwoo’s head.

They all serve each other food and they start to eat.

“What are your plans after graduation?” Donghyuk asks everybody.

“I think I’m probably going to the states.” Bobby says.

“For good?!!” Donghyuk asks.

Everyone’s appalled but the news. Even BI. Bi slowly puts down his utensils and they all wait for Bobby to answer.  
“Not for good! Chill! I’m just gonna visit my brother. My sister-in-law’s about to give birth soon so I wanna visit my nephew.”

Everyone releases a sigh of relief including BI who was seated beside Bobby.

“Not leaving without you babe so you’re going. Also, I want you to meet my family.” Bobby says.

Chanwoo doesn’t give BI time to answer. “Can we go too?”

“Yeah. It’ll be a nice vacation after all the stress we’ve been through this year.” Donghyuk adds.

Yunhyeong nods agreeing with the two.  
“If everyone’s going, then we’ll go too!” Junhoe says and Jinhwan nods.

“My brother lives in Virginia. It’s not California, not Vegas, not New York. There’s nothing to see there really.” Bobby explains.

“We can always plan this trip where we can visit tons of places.”

“New York is only an hour and a half away from Virginia if we take the plane. Or if you guys want an adventure, we can drive. It takes six hours.” Chanwoo tells the bunch as he searches on his phone for more places to go to in between their visit.

“Seats are on sale!!!! Should we book now?!!” Yunhyeong says excitedly as he holds his phone.

“Let’s do it!! We can always plan where to go afterwards.” Jinhwan says.

“Alright I’m booking!” Yunhyeong exclaims.

Everybody gets excited.

“Wait how long are we gonna be away?” BI asks.

“Well we’re given a month off after graduation and I think we need time to really experience the USA. How about three weeks there and we can spend the last week however we want?” Junhoe suggests.

“Sounds good.” Chanwoo says.

“Ahhh three weeks with you guys. Aren’t we sick of each other yet?” BI says. He pretends he doesn’t like it but deep down he’s excited as well.

“I’ll never get sick of you Hanbinnie.” Jinhwan says.

“Me too.” Bobby says.

“Us too.” Donghyuk adds.

Yunhyeong runs his fingers through his phone trying to book the flights. They all give him their information and Yunhyeong types them one by one. 

“How impulsive. I like it.” Bobby says with the biggest smile.

They spend the rest of the night planning their trip and searching for places to go. BI took our his laptop and took a notebook to list down the things they wanted to do and places they wanted to see. They all were on their phone searching and suggesting. It was good that they had the same taste and that they were on the same page. 

Nobody had even realized the time until Junhoe pointed it out. They decide all decide to go home and BI and Bobby cleans up their kitchen before getting ready for bed.

Donghyuk and Chanwoo drives together and Jinhwan and Junhoe drops off Yunhyeong at his place before driving home. As they were driving, they pass bu Han River.

“Wanna take a walk with me? Junhoe asks.

“Aren’t you tired babe? Jinhwan asks.

“I’m good. I missed you today. You were too busy.”

Jinhwan smiles. “Let’s also get ramen.”

“Nice idea.” Junhoe says as he drives to the parking lot.

They get off the car and the Junhoe walks towards Jinhwan. They walk hand in hand and stroll around.

“I’m actually pretty excited for this trip. I think it’s gonna be great.” Jinhwan says.

“I was looking forward to time with you during our break.”

“Why are you not going? You can’t back out we booked tickets already.”

“I meant with you alone. I had a trip plan with you.”

“Awww babe why didn’t you tell me?” Jinhwan asks feeling all bad.

“Cause I saw you were excited about the trip with friends.” Junhoe explains and smiles shyly.

“What did you have in mind?” 

“Jeju. You, me, drinks, the ocean. Corny things.” Junhoe says.

“Then let’s spend the last week there. No one else. Just the two of us. I’ve been dying to visit my mom too so we can go and visit.” 

“I like that.” Junhoe smiles.

Junhoe walks in front of Jinhwan and Jinhwan stops talking. He looks at Junhoe with confusion and Junhoe hugs him. Jinhwan s surprised but he likes it. He hugs Junhoe back.

“I like you so much Kim Jinhwan, it consumes me.” Junhoe says.

“Kabjagi?” 

Junhoe hugs him even tighter.

“Baby is everything okay?” Jinhwan asks again.

“Yeah everything’s fine. As long as your’e beside me I’m fine.”

“I’m not going anywhere. That I can promise.” Jinhwan says.

“I love you. Junhoe says without letting go of Jinhwan.

“I love you too.” Jinhwan responds.

Junhoe lets go of the hug and grabs Jinhwan’s face gently. He closes the gap between his face and Jinhwan’s and he kisses him on the lips. Jinhwan kisses Junhoe back and wraps his arms around Junhoe’e neck. They kiss for a solid minute before letting go because things we’re heating up and they were in a public place.

They both gasp for air.

“Let’s go home.” Junhoe says.

“But I want ramen.” Jinhwan pouts.  
“But I want you.” Junhoe says and grins.  
“But… okay…” Jinhwan says and Junhoe wraps his arm around Jinhwan’s neck as they walk back to the parking lot.

 

They both drive home and Jinhwan goes straight to their room and the bathroom to shower. Junhoe follows from behind and while Jinhwan was taking his clothes off before getting in the shower, Junhoe takes his off as well. 

“Babe you know taking a bath is my me time please take a shower after I do.” Jinhwan says.

Junhoe doesn’t bother and continues to undress. As soon as he’s done, he takes off Jinhwan’s shirt for him and he grabs Jinhwan’s hand. Jinhwan had already turned on the water so as soon as they get in they get wet immediately. The water felt nice for it was warm. Junhoe was hugging Jinhwan from behind while they got soaked. Jinhwan turns around, wraps his arms around Junhoe’s neck and starts kissing him. Junhoe kisses him back and carries his body. Jinhwan wraps his legs around Junhoe’s body and Junhoe slowly crashes Jinhwan’s back to the wall. Jinhwan tilts his head and Junhoe crashes his lips to Jinhwan’s neck. He drags down kisses to Jinhwan’s neck and back to his lips. Junhoe takes Jinhwan out of the shower and outside of the bathroom. 

He drops Jinhwan to the floor slowly and takes the towel hung at the bathroom door and wipes it around Jinhwan. He wipes it around him after and he takes Jinhwan up his shoulders. He drops him at the bed and he crawls towards him. He kisses Jinhwan on the lips and Jinhwan opens his mouth letting Junhoe’s tongue enter him. They make out again but this time slowly and passionately. They spend the rest of the night making love and cuddling in each other’s arms right after.

D-DAY

After one last week of rehearsals and polishing, it was concert day. Everyone was restless due to excitement and nervousness. The others have done concerts before but this was their biggest one yet. A sold out show of 15,000 people. But it wasn’t only the students performing tonight, their director, PSY, had decided to invite the now very successful groups who were graduates of YG University, BIGBANG and Epik High.   
Backstage was messy and chaotic, last minute makeup touches and hair dying. It was crazy but it was the type of crazy everyone loved. The adrenaline made them feel alive. 

*insert backstage tweets*

The concert lasted three short hours. It wasn’t enough for the audience just as how it wasn’t enough for the artists. They all said goodbye to the audience by bowing 90 degrees and waved as long as they can before leaving the stage.   
The staffs were cheering for the artists backstage as they exited one by one. Everyone quickly showered at the dressing rooms and changed for the after party to be held at Club Gabbia. 

*insert photos and tweets*

Everyone was having fun drinking and dancing. GD and Hanbin were by the balcony watching the others dance with drinks in their hands. Bobby and Mino were by the DJ’s booth spitting fire. Seungri was busy taking videos of everyone and TOP was caught in a middle of dance showdown with Yunhyeong. Everyone was having the best time.

“Hey babe wanna get out of here?” Junhoe standing behind Jinhwan who was laughing at his hyungs and Yunhyeong whispered thru his ear.

“The party just got better. Why? You wanna go?” Jinhwan asks.

“Only if you want to.”   
Jinhwan turns around and looks at Junhoe. Junhoe smiles at him and Jinhwan nods.

“Let’s go then.”

Junhoe and Jinhwan said their farewell to everyone and left the club. Jinhwan was talking non-stop during their drive home. He gets so talkative when drunk. Junhoe laughed at Jinhwan’s stories and focused on driving. 

As they arrived, Junhoe assisted Jinhwan out of the car and went inside the building. Junhoe had his arm wrapped around Jinhwan’s shoulders and Jinhwan’s arm was wrapped around Junhoe’s waist as they walked to Junhoe’s apartment door.   
Junhoe unlocks it opens it wide enough for Jinhwan to see what was inside. Lights were closed but there were candles and flowers everywhere. Jinhwan was in shock. He was so surprised he didn’t have one clue. 

“Oh my gosh babe!” Jinhwan exclaims as he enters the room with his hands covering his mouth.

“Surprise. Good job today baby!” Junhoe says behind Jinhwan and kisses him on the head.

Jinhwan turns around and gives Junhoe a hug. “How?” he asks still in disbelief.

“Asked my sister and my mom for a favor. They went straight here after the concert. I hope you like it.”

“Baby I love it you didn’t have to.” 

“I want to.”

Jinhwan hugs Junhoe again and they proceed to the kitchen. There was the cutest table setup for two. Candles, flowers, wine, steak, pasta, and greens. Everything Jinhwan loved was on that table.

Jinhwan starts tearing up a bit. He looks behind him again and walks towards Junhoe and gives him a kiss. Junhoe kisses him back and carries him from the floor. Jinhwan tilts his head and they both kiss passionately.

Jinhwan lets go of the kiss slowly and looks Junhoe in the eye. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I think I should be the one asking you that.” Junhoe responds.

Jinhwan scrunches his nose and Junhoe gives it a peck.

“You hungry?” Junhoe asks.

“Famished. Let’s eat.” Jinhwan answers.  
Junhoe puts Jinhwan down an pulls out a chair for him to sit on.

“Thank you baby.” Jinhwan says and Junhoe smiles.

Junhoe open the bottle of red and pours down half a glass to both his and Jinhwan’s glasses.

“Food still warm.” Jinhwan says.

“Yeah. They just left when we were on our way up.”

“Remind me to get them something. I’m grateful for their effort.”

“It was my idea babe. You should get me something.”

“Yeah but they did all the cooking and the flowers and the candles and all.”

“Fine.”

“But seriously though babe, this is really sweet. Thank you. I’m touched.” Jinhwan says sinecerely.

“Anything for you.” Junhoe responds sincerely and smiles.

They both continue eating and chatting and just as soon as they were done, Junhoe gets up and takes something out of the cupboard. It was a small box. Jinhwan suddenly becomes nervous his eyes widen as soon as he sees it. He takes a sip of his wine and Junhoe sits back on his chair. Junhoe opens the box and places it on top of the table between him and Jinhwan. It was a silver band. It was so simple yet so beautiful. He holds Jinhwan’s hand from the other side and clears his throat.

“I’m not going to propose if that’s what you’re thinking. But if you want me to I would.” Junhoe says.

Jinhwan shakes his head and Junhoe laughs.

“As I was saying, this isn’t a proposal. I’m here to make a promise. Baby, the last few weeks, they were nothing. We’re gonna go through more   
misunderstandings and heartbreaks and there will be a time I will hate you and you will hate me but here I am making a promise that even though that will happen, I’d find my way back to you. I will always find my way back to you. You are everything I ever want and everything I’ll ever need Kim Jinhwan. I can’t imagine going through it all without you. So if you’d let me, I’d like to spend the rest of my days with you. May it be good or bad. Will you?” Junhoe asks.

Jinhwan is sobbing. He releases his hand Junhoe was holding and wipes away his tears with both his hands. Junhoe stands up from his chair and gets down on both knees in front of Jinhwan. He wipes aways Jinhwan’s tears and kisses his face. Jinhwan tries to pull himself together. He looks up the ceiling and takes a deep breath. He looks at Junhoe in the eye and says, “I wouldn’t want to spend them with anyone else.”

Junhoe’s face lights up and he crashes his lips to Jinhwans. He takes the rings and places it on Jinhwan’s finger. He hugs Jinhwan the tightes and Jinhwan hugs him back still half crying. Junhoe kisses the side on Jinhwan’s head and doesn’t let him go. They stay in each other’s arm until their doorbell rings.

Junhoe lets go of Jinhwan and Jinhwan checks his watch for the time. “It’s almost 3am who could it be?” he asks. Junhoe shrugs and walks out of the kitchen to check.

He looks at the monitor and sighs. “Of course.” He opens the door and everyone comes in his house. Everyone namely Hanbin, Bobby Yunhyeong, Donghyuk, and Chanwoo.

“Have you proposed yet?” Bobby asks and walks in straight to the kitchen.

“I wasn’t proposing.” Junhoe says and closes the door.

Everyone was already in the kitchen when Junhoe walked back. Hanbin and Yunhyeong were admiring Jinhwan’s ring while Bobby, Donghyuk, and Chanwoo were taking out plates from the cupboard.

“Is there more of this?” Chanwoo asks pointing at the pasta.

“Over here.” Donghyuk says. 

“No more beef?” Bobby says sadly. 

“It was dinner for two. FOR TWO. What the hell are you guys doing here?” Junhoe says slightly annoyed.

“Whatever I’m ordering pizza.” Bobby says ignoring Junhoe.

“Chicken too!” Chanwoo says and Bobby nods.

Jinhwan was gushing over his night to Yunhyeong and Hanbin while the two listened and smiled widely. They were so happy for him.

After a few minutes in the kitchen, they all moved to the living room. Junhoe was left in the kitchen alone tidying up the dining table. Jinhwan walks in and gives him a back hug.

“Thank you. For everything.” Jinhwan says.

Junhoe turns around and takes Jinhwan’s arms wrapping it back around his body. “You’re welcome baby. It’s just the beginning.”

“I’m excited for the days to come.”

“Me too. And never take off that ring okay?”

“I promise.”

“You know what I realized? This relationship isn’t just ours. They’re in it too. Whether we like it or not.”

“I don’t mind. Do you?”

“Nope.” He smiles.

“Wanna go back outside to our other boyfriends?” 

“Let’s go.”

Jinhwan and Junhoe walks out of the kitchen to the other 5 laughing their asses out. They joined in the fun and laughed as hard too. It was always going to be them. The 7 of them. They were family. They had no other friends aside from each other. They were all they had. And it was enough. 

 

That’s the end of my Jinhwan au. I know it isn’t that good but I tried my best. I wrote this without planning or thinking about the story line. I just wrote what I had in mind that time maybe that’s why it took so long for me to finish. But I hope you liked it still. Thank you for your patience. Hehe cheers!!


End file.
